Never Been Kissed
by Zeie Honey
Summary: AU. Kajimoto has fallen in love with Hanamura's so-called little sister, even it took him a while to notice. Wakato says she's pretty cute but too graceful for him. But, does Wakato feel something for her too? TakahisaXOCXWakato
1. Chapter 1

**I am a really greedy person. I hope you like this TakahisaXOC story. My friend wanted a yaoi between Takahisa and Fuji, I said no way! Sorry to yaoi lovers. Takahisa doesn't look gay to me, so I can't make a yaoi story. Hope you R&R!**

-

-

-

-

**Josei Shonan Gakuen**

It was a bright summer's day. The wind blew softly against the tree and made the leaves rustle. A girl stood in front of the school's gate with a motionless look on her face. Her greenish grey eyes looked solemn but they were big, wonderful eyes with long black lashes. Her hair was black, quite heavy and short, and only curl at the tips. The school was quiet since it was summer's break. She slowly walked into the school and saw a guard heading her way. She stopped at her track and so did the guard.

"Yes, miss. May I help you?" the guard asked her politely,

She nodded, "May I know where's the school's office?"

"You walked up the first stairs from this block and go up at the second floor. Walk straight up through the hallway and then turn to the right. You'll see a big brown door. That's the office." The guard said.

"Thank you." She nodded a thanks.

"Sure, miss." The guard gave a smile. The guard looked at her retreating figure and thought that she was cute but a little weird. As soon as he turned, he gasped in shock when he saw two figures behind him. He sighed, "It's you two. What are you doing here in school in during the summer break?"

The two boys exchanged glances with each and looked at the guard. The boy with pink hair put up an annoyed face at the guard. "This is our school. We can come anytime we want."

The guard sweat dropped. Another boy with blue hair who stood beside the pink hair boy cocked an eyebrow. "Youhei is right. Anyway, who was that girl just now? She's not our student is she?"

"I don't think so, Kouhei. I've never seen that girl before." The boy with pink hair spoke.

The guard shook his head, "I think she'll be transferring here since she asked the whereabouts of the school's office. That is what I think though..."

"Ah, I see..." Both boys said unison.

Meanwhile, she followed the direction that the guard had told earlier. Finally, she reached the big brown door. She knocked on the door and turned the doorknob to enter. She saw a clerk at the counter and approached the clerk. The clerk looked up at her with a welcoming smile.

"Aaah, Oumi-sama. We've been waiting for you," she stood up from her chair and walked outside the counter. The young girl just kept her emotionless mask.

"This way please, Oumi-sama." The clerk escorted the young girl. The clerk led the way and they reached a white door. The clerk knocked on the door and heard a voice from inside. The clerk opened the door and led the girl inside until the reached the headmaster's desk. The man stood up and bowed to the young girl with respect.

"Welcome to our humble school, Oumi Kokoro-sama." The man said with his deep voice.

She nodded once with her motionless face, "Thank you for inviting me, Takumichi-sensei."

The headmaster looked up at her with a gentle smile, "Please, have a sit, Oumi-sama."

Kokoro sat down quietly. The headmaster had ordered the clerk to bring them tea and the clerk nodded as she understood and left. The headmaster sat down on his chair and took out some papers from a file. The atmosphere was silence but it was not awkward. There were a lot of books and the room was spacious. The clerk came in and served them tea and she left.

The headmaster cleared his throat, "How did your find your stay over here in Japan, Oumi Kokoro-sama?"

She sipped her tea, "It has been very good. I've missed Japan very much."

The man smiled, "Of course you have. You must be. Japan is unforgettable place and this is where you were born..."

Kokoro didn't say a word but her eyes softened. The man turned his chair around to the large window pane behind him. "Your father, had placed you under my care."

"Yeah, I know..." her voice were really soft that it was almost like a whisper.

He turned his chair to face the girl and he smiled as he stared at her pretty face. "Though I had told your father that I wouldn't always be around you since I too, have business trip for the school. So, I told your father that, Hanamura Aoi would be your guardian and, he agreed. You still remember her, don't you?"

Kokoro gave a small smile, "Yes, very much."

He chuckled, "I remember the look on her face when I told her that you'd be coming back to Japan and that she would be your guardian and, also to be staying with her."

Kokoro smiled even more, "I can imagine. I guess, she hasn't changed, has she?"

The man chuckled and shook his head, "Nope. Not at all. She is the only Hanamura Aoi we all know."

"True to be said." Kokoro joked.

"Your father worries about you, you know..." The headmaster said before he sipped his tea.

Kokoro slowly nodded but frowned nonetheless, "I know that too. Father worries about me too much that he forgot to worry about himself. After all, he is a klutz no matter how smart he is."

The man gave a small laugh, "Yeah, even when our university days, he was like that. Before and after he met your mother, he hasn't changed one bit."

Kokoro silently sipped her tea but her eyes returned solemn again. The man gave a gentle smile, "You look a lot like your mother especially with that wonderful eyes. They're a charm. You're a good child, I'm sure she's proud of you."

"I hope so. After mom's death, father, he takes all the responsibilities on his own," Kokoro sighed. "I couldn't do anything for him. He wants me to live my life to the fullest."

The man laughed, "Just like your father. You should Kokoro. He had told me to let you out on dates and go out with friends. He wouldn't forgive me if I just let you 'gobble' on books."

Kokoro chuckled but controlled it, "I'll try..."

"Good. Anyway, you've passed the entrance exam excellently. Your application has been approved and here, something that might help you know about this school a little better." He handed the papers to Kokoro and she reached for it.

She thoroughly looked through the papers and gave a nod, "Thank you, Takumichi-sensei."

"Your very welcome!" He grinned. "Uhm.."

Kokoro looked up at him with a blank face, "Yes, Takumichi-sensei?"

"Do you mind me calling you by your first name?" He asked politely.

She blinked twice but smiled, "Please do. It always send me shivers down my spine when somebody calls me 'Oumi-sama or "Kokoro-sama'. Even when I say it myself, I feel so cold." She mocked.

Takumichi laughed. "Kokoro-chan, you'll be staying with Hanamura-sensei starting tomorrow. She'll be picking you up at your hotel. I'll call you tonight to inform you any changes, okay?"

She nodded, "Okay."

The headmaster stood up and so did Kokoro. He walked her to the door and opened it for her. He bowed a little, "I really hope that you will feel better here. If you need or want anything, please inform me."

She nodded, "It'll probably be more books. Goodbye." She joked and left. The man gave a small chuckle and closed the door. "Nadeshiko-senpai, Kokoro-chan seems a lot like you. I wonder how Takeru-senpai is doing? I'm sure you're always watching over the two of them, right, Nadeshiko-senpai?" He said it to himself as he stared out at the blue sky.

-

-

"Sensei! Why are we moving a lot of stuff?" A small male had said while carrying a pillow.

A large guy came beside Outa Shou, the small male and glanced over at teacher, "Where should I put this heavy box?" he asked.

Hanamura gave a thought but shrugged her shoulders, "Anywhere."

Daichi placed the box in front of him and sighed. Outa was already sitting on the box and fanning himself, which made Daichi twitched, "You, you did nothing but carry pillows and you're acting like you're doing the work, Shou."

"It's very hot since it's summer. Hanamura-sensei made us do this work in the summer, Daichi! Aren't you feeling bothered by the weather. I mean, this is our break. We should be out and enjoying ourselves.." Outa replied.

Daichi couldn't answer his partner back but Daichi felt a little strange about their teacher since this morning. She had been grinning to herself. Outa gave him a weird look.

Daichi sighed in defeat, "Whatever..."

The lady with brown hair was in the kitchen, making coffee, while grinning to herself too. A guy with orange hair came inside the room carrying a large box and behind him was a brunette hair guy. "Outa-san is right. Why are we moving in so many stuff? I'm sure you're not married yet-"

"Ow! You don't have to kick me, Captain..."

The brunette male passed him and put down another box, "You're being rude and clearly, it's none of our business, Wakato."

"Che.. Still, don't you want to know, Shinjo?" Wakato asked a tall guy with cool blue hair. He was a quiet man who always stood by Hanamura.

Shinjo Renji didn't utter a word, which made Wakato twitched in annoyance. Hanamura laughed, "She's special to me. And she'll be staying with me."

"She?" Everybody said in unison except for Renji. The twins, Kouhei and Youhei exchanged glances and smirked. They could think of a girl but kept it quiet.

Hanamura nodded, "Yes. She's a precious girl," Hanamura grinned. "You'll soon see. We better hurry up." Hanamura said. The students looked at each other but shrugged it off.

"Well... If Hanamura-sensei said it will be a _she_, I'm sure our captain here can fall for her, right, sensei?!" Wakato patted Kajimoto's shoulder while grinning. "Our captain needs a girlfriend, at least before he graduates." Wakato winked playfully at their teacher.

"Shut up or I'll make you do of the freshman's job." Kajimoto warned and Wakato backed off.

Hanamura chuckled, "Better watch your words. You just _might_." Renji heard what Hanamura said and looked at the bickering Kajimoto and Wakato. Renji silently approached the teacher.

"How is she like?" Renji asked.

Hanamura's eyes soften, which surprised Renji. "She's a beautiful girl with charming eyes. Very clever and silently observing. But, she's very quiet and mature even when she was a little girl. She loves to read, but," Hanamura chuckled. "She's very bad drawing."

Renji just stared at his teacher that he admired for so long. "Sensei, what do you think of her?"

Hanamura looked at Renji and gave a gentle smile, "She is like my little sister, Renji."

Renji smiled back, "Then, I shall protect her as well."

Hanamura nodded, "Do your best!"

The twins heard Hanamura's conversation and confirmed it to themselves that it was the girl from before. They don't know anything yet for sure, but they have taken interest in this 'little sister' of their teacher.

-

-

_"Yes father. I'll be sure of it."_

_**"Good. I'm worried leaving you alone. But, you're not exactly alone. Hanamura will be there. Ugh... I'll come and visit you as soon as I can, okay sugar pumpkin?"**_

_"It's okay, father. Don't distract yourself from your work because of me. Then again, don't push yourself too hard. You are a klutz."_

_**"Don't be so mean, Koko-chan!"**_

_"Father, stop pouting. It's ashame for a man at your age to be pouting."_

_**"(chuckles) Okay, if you say so. Koko-chan, take very good care of yourself and please, try to make some friends."**_

_"Yes, father. I will do my best." _

_**"I can now sigh in relief. Oh, Koko-chan, I've to go now. Take care and I'll call you tomorrow. I promise! Good night, Koko-chan."**_

_"Good night, father. Sweet dreams."_

She closed her cell phone and sighed. She was looking through the booklet about the school. "I see. So Josei Shonan was a middle school but changed into a gakuen about a year ago. So, they're still new at this combination."

Kokoro walked outside to her balcony and stared up to the night sky with stars. She smiled as she thought her memories when she was smaller. "I bet on anything that Aoi-nee calls her student 'masterpiece' and also, she must be teaching them tennis." She chuckled and went back inside.

-

-

-

-

**How was it? The pairing will meet soon so, be patient and hope to get reviews on this first chapter. I'll be waiting! Sayonara!**

**Ai Haruka.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews. Second chapter might be a little boring, sorry. R&R please! Thanks (:**

**Author's Note: The name of the so-called author "Masaki Inoue" or etc, isn't real. **

-

-

-

-

The alarm clock rang at exactly seven in the morning. She switched off the alarm clock and slowly got up. Kokoro rubbed her eyes and got out out of bed. She walked up to the window and withdraws the curtains, and the bright sunshine shone through the room. She smiled as the warm sun felt on her skin. She made up her bed and took a shower. She put on a pair of short pants and a purple sleeveless shirt, a pair of sandals and grabbed her sling bag. She got her cell phone and her room key, and exited her room.

It was eight in the morning but the streets of Tokyo were busy with people. She already had her destination, which was the bookstore. It wasn't too far from the hotel that she stayed in. After ten minutes walk, she reached the bookstore and went in.

She saw a book on the shelf but couldn't reach it since it was a little too high. She looked around her but there wasn't anyone who could assist her. She felt a little annoyed. She tip toed and jumped a bit to reach the book, and she did but, she became unstable and the books almost fell on her until she saw a hand stopping those books from falling and an arm supporting her waist. That hand took out the book and gave it to her. She looked behind and saw a handsome brunette.

She kept her eyes on the brunette's face and looked at the book in her hand. She looked up at him, "Thank you very much," she said as she bowed to the brunette.

"It-It's okay.. It was pretty close just now." The brunette said.

Kokoro nodded, "Sorry for troubling you, uhm.. Sorry, I didn't get your name?"

The brunette paused but he smiled, "Ah, my bad. I'm Kajimoto Takahisa. Nice to meet you."

She nodded with a small smile, "Oumi Kokoro. Nice to meet you too, Kajimoto-kun."

Kajimoto smiled at the girl. He looked at the book she was trying so hard to get. It was a romance novel. "You like reading romance novel?"

Kokoro looked at the book then back at Kajimoto. She shook her head, "I'm not obsessed with romance novel. I read any kind of books. This just happens because its written by one of my favourite authors, Masaki Inoue."

"Ah, so you like him too."

Kokoro nodded, "Yeah. All of his stories are amazing. I, actually really adore him." She had a tint of blush on her face.

"I like his books too. They're very interesting and have a very good plot line."

Kokoro nodded, "True enough. I was searching for a book written by a German author when I first knew Masaki-san's work. I forgotten about the German author and got hooked by Masaki-san's book." She chuckled.

Kajimoto chuckled as he stared at her, "You're very cute," he said. Kajimoto realised what he just said and paused. Kokoro heard him clearly but she kept herself calm and not to look at him.

"So-Sorry..." Kajimoto said.

Kokoro kept her gaze on the book with her bangs covering her eyes, "Ehm, it's okay. Thanks."

Kajimoto felt his heart beat faster and so did Kokoro. Silence engulfed them both. Kokoro took out her cell phone when she felt it vibrate. It was a text message from the headmaster of Josei Shonan Gakuen.

_**Kokoro-chan, Hanamura-sensei will be seeing you at a dessert cafe. It's called Angel's Cafe. Be there at 11 o'clock. Don't be late! Bye!**_

She closed her cell phone and put it in her bag. She stood up and Kajimoto looked at her from his book, "You have to go already?"

She nodded, "Yeah. I have to meet someone."

Kajimoto felt a pang on his chest. He thought it must be meeting her boyfriend. He didn't know what will hit him next. Kokoro gave a slight bow to him and smiled. "It's really nice meeting you, Kajimoto-kun."

He nodded and smiled back, "Yes, me too." His voice sank.

Kokoro got an idea and took out her cell phone, and flipped it open, "Do you have a cell phone?"

Kajimoto was a little slow but nodded, "Yes."

She smiled, "Let's exchange number then. We can talk about books even if we don't see each other."

They turned on their infrared and exchanged number while taking each others picture to put as a contact picture. She smiled, "Well then, I shall leave. Good bye."

"Hn, good bye."

She left. Kajimoto looked at his cell phone where her picture was there. He smiled. He didn't know what it is but he looked forward to meet her in the future, and he was happy talking to her.

-

-

Two girls were snuggling in Wakato's arms, and they were teasing each other. Outa felt agitated by their actions but can't do anything about it. Daichi patted Outa's back to calm him down. It wasn't very hot like yesterday, but sill it was summer. Hanamura had asked them to meet her at Angel's Cafe by eleven in the morning. Everyone was already there except Kajimoto, their respected captain.

"Youhei, our captain is pretty late, isn't he?" A boy with blue hair sipped on his iced tea.

The boy named Youhei, who has pink hair nodded, "Yeah... I wonder why.."

"Oh, speaking of the devil.." Wakato smirked. Kajimoto twitched when he saw Wakato smirking at him.

Kajimoto sat beside Renji, who was eating a cake, "Sorry I'm a little late. I was at the bookstore."

Wakato was about to say something when their teacher arrived. She grinned, "I'm sorry that I'm late.."

Renji looked at her, "I'm sure it's not your fault." Hanamura smiled.

"Well, I'll make it up to all of you. You can order anything you want." Hanamura said.

Everybody perked up and Outa called for the waiter. They ordered almost everything on the menu. Suddenly, someone caught Kouhei's eyes. He nudged his twin brother, Youhei. They had their eyes on the girl who just came in, and they smirked. They knew that girl. They turned to Hanamura.

Youhei rested his right cheek on his palm while stirring his iced lemon tea, "There's lovely view right now, right Kouhei?"

Everybody looked at the twins. Kouhei nodded with a smirk, "Youhei is right."

"What are you two talking about?" Kajimoto asked.

The twins glanced at Hanamura who looked back at them. Kouhei's eyes diverted to his left and Hanamura followed his eyes, and her eyes went big in surprise. She smiled. She quickly stood up and rushed towards the person. Everyone followed their teacher's movement and finally saw her hugging a younger girl.

Much to Kajimoto's surprise, he knew that girl. "Ou-Oumi-san?" He whispered but it was heard by Wakato and Renji. Wakato just stared at him and back to the girl in Hanamura's arms.

Daichi just kept his gaze on the girl, "Is she-?"

Outa looked at Daichi who was looking at the twins. Youhei nodded, "Yeap. She is Hanamura-sensei's so-called little sister, right Shinjo-kun?"

Renji nodded once. Outa grinned, "Ehh.. She's a beauty!"

Wakato nodded, "Outa-san's right! Looks like Kajimoto can rest assured!"

Kajimoto glared at him. Hanamura brought Kokoro forward and had a cheerful grin on her face. "Everyone, this is she."

Kokoro's eyes first caught on Kajimoto. She gave a small smile and looked back at the rest of them. She gave a slight bow, "I'm Oumi Kokoro. Pleasure to meet all of you. Please, take care of me for now on.."

The guys stared at her. Kouhei smirked, "It's easy to guess that you're Hanamura-sensei's expected guest."

Youhei nodded, "Kouhei's right. If you follow from the beginning of the story of course..."

"You must've seen me in your school yesterday.." Kokoro said with her motionless face.

Daichi cleared his throat, "Don't mind those two. Let me introduce myself. Kiriyama Daichi, nice to meet you."

The small male grinned, "I'm Outa Shou. The slick one in the team."

"Tanaka Youhei/Kouhei. Let's be friends!" They winked.

"Shino Renji. Pleasure to meet your acquaintance."

Wakato gave his trademark smile, "Wakato Hiroshi. The vice president of the tennis club. Nice to meet yah!"

Kajimoto rolled his eyes at Wakato's words. He turned to look at her, and met her greenish grey eyes. He felt a little weird introducing himself for the second time. Kokoro knew the way he felt. "Nice to meet you again, Kajimoto-kun."

"EH?!" Everybody exclaimed except Renji and Hanamura.

"We met at the bookstore just now." Kokoro explained.

Kajimoto nodded. Wakato smirked at the captain, "So, that's why you were late.."

"Shut up!" Kajimoto warned him. He looked at her, "You left earlier than I did. How come you came later than me?"

Kokoro blinked twice, "Oh, I went into another bookstore. I was searching for some new manga to read." She smiled.

"Oh, I see..." Kajimoto wished he could sigh in relief. He was glad that the person she needed to meet was actually Hanamura and not anyone else. He did not understand it either why did he feel so relieved. But, he was happy to see her once again. Wakato saw the 'relieved' expression on Kajimoto's face. It made Wakato wonder if Kajimoto had fallen for Kokoro.

The waiter came and served their orders. Kokoro sat in between Hanamura and Wakato. They chatted happily and got to know Kokoro better. Once in a while, Kajimoto would steal glances on Kokoro and she would caught him glancing at her. Wakato somehow managed to catch Kajimoto giving glances at Kokoro. Hanamura noticed too. She smiled to herself. _'This is going to be interesting...'_ Hanamura thought.

-

-

-

-

**Chapter two, done! R&R please! Thanks and good bye (:**

**Ai Haruka**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back from my busy hours!! (claps) Thank you so much for the reviews. I got my aspiration for my OC from the heroin in 'A Little Princess' written by Frances Hogdson Burnette. I learn from past mistakes about OC's and yes, thank God, I made her a 'human' this time. She's not Sueish! (claps)**

-

-

-

-

It was the starting of the second semester and it was a cold autumn morning. Kokoro slowly got up and rubbed her eyes. She looked around her and blinked. She felt a little weird though. She walked up to her window and withdraws the curtain. She opened her window and took a deep breath. She closed the window and turned around. She got her towel and went inside the bathroom. Ten minutes later, she came out and dried herself. She looked at her door and there it was, her brand new uniform. She walked up to it and gently touched it. She sighed heavily. The uniform consists of red colour pleated skirt, beige vest, white shirt, and red blazer.

She dressed up and grabbed her school bag and went out to the kitchen where Hanamura was already there, serving breakfast. "Good morning, Koko," Hanamura smiled.

Kokoro smiled back politely and sat down. "Good morning, Aoi-nee,"

"This smells good," Kokoro said while stuffing a bite of pancake into her mouth.

Hanamura smiled, "How does it taste?"

"Delicious," Kokoro smiled while blushing. Hanamura chuckled and got something from the kitchen bar. She sat across Kokoro.

"Here you go, Koko," She puts a bento box in front of Kokoro. The short hair girl looked at it and blinked while looking at Hanamura.

"Obentou?"

Hanamura nodded, "Specially made for you, Koko,"

Kokoro blushed deep red, "My," Kokoro paused. "My first obentou,"

Hanamura chuckled, "I know. You don't have bentou in America, do you?"

Kokoro paused and abruptly stood up and bowed to Hanamura, "Thank you very much, Aoi-nee.."

Hanamura looked at her and stood up. Hanamura hugged Kokoro, "Don't ever do this. You are my precious girl. You were and always be my little sister, Koko,"

Kokoro nodded in the hug and Hanamura released the hug and stared at Kokoro with gentle eyes. "Now, would you like to go to school with me or do you want to walk to school?"

"I would like to walk, please,"

Hanamura smiled, "I thought so. You better hurry and finish your breakfast or you'll be late since you're going walk,"

Kokoro nodded with a smile. She did what she was told and she was at the door wearing her shoes. Before she walked out the door, she looked at Hanamura. "I'll be going now,"

Hanamura nodded, "Uhm. Have a nice day, Koko,"

The autumn leaves fell like snow, burying the road beneath it. Kokoro loved it; the scenery of the calm autumn morning. Her ears twitched and she moved a bit to the side. Two bicycles passed her and one of the boys on the bike turned around at her and waved his hand, "Sorry, miss!"

Kokoro's expression was emotioless and she kept walking. The road became quiet again until her ears twitched as she hears somebody catching up to her. She just kept walking calmly until she felt someone tapping her left arm and she turned to her left. "Ah, good morning, Outa-kun," she glanced to her right. "Kiriyama-kun,"

Outa grinned, "Good morning, Oumi-chan!" Daichi smiled and nodded, "Morning, Oumi-san.."

Kokoro gave a nod with a small smile. Outa stared at her. She looked at him, "Yes, Outa-kun?"

"How come you didn't go with Hanamura-sensei?" he asked.

Kokoro took a few seconds to reply. She looked up the bright blue sky and looked back at Outa. "It's because I like the morning walk. It's calm and quiet." She has a small smile on her pretty face.

"Ohhh..." Outa smiled. Daichi looked at Outa and Outa returned his glance. They smiled.

Daichi noticed her lunch box. "Oumi-san, do you feel nervous today?"

Kokoro shook her head, "No. Aoi-nee even," she paused but she smiled. Daichi and Outa stared at her. "She even made me an obentou,"

Daichi and Outa had stopped walking. Kokoro was a few steps away from them and she glanced at them. She stared at them with a questioning look. "Uhm?"

"Are you, are you realy serious!?" Outa's jaw dropped on the ground.

Daichi and Kokoro sweat dropped. Kokoro nodded, "Yes. I am,"

"Hanamura-sensei cooked! Daichi," Outa looked at his big partner.

Daichi just gave a nervous smile. He looked her way, "It is pretty surprising hearing Hanamura-sensei cooks. Ever since we knew her, we have never heard or see her cook. And to think that she really made that obentou for you,"

Outa popped behind Daichi and dashed towards Kokoro with a grin on his face. "Let me taste some..."

Kokoro stared at Outa and turned. "Absolutely not,"

She kept walking, leaving the two behind. Daichi sweat dropped while Outa's jaw dropped. Outa twitched and ran beside Kokoro, begging to have some. Daichi followed them and still try to persuade her for a little taste of the obentou that Hanamura made.

The three got to school and they saw girls crowding over someone. Kokoro kept an emotionless face and didn't approach the crowd since she already knew the reason of that crowd. She went straight into the school. Daichi looked at her, "Oumi-san?"

"I have to see the headmaster. See you around.." She walked away.

Outa almost cried. "I still want the taste of that obentou Hanamura-sensei made.."

Daichi sweat dropped. "KYAAAAAAA! Wakato-kun! Come hang out with us during lunch break.." A girl said.

Wakato just smiled. "We've missed you so much, Wakato-kun!" Another girl said.

He gave his trademark smile, "Girls, you know I will always have time for all of you.. Make an appointment!" He winked and left the group of girls and approached Daichi and Outa.

As he approached his team mates, he felt Outa's depressed aura. Wakato felt shivers down his spine. "Wha-What happened with Outa-san?"

Daichi sighed, "Oumi-san refused to let Shou have any of her obentou.."

Wakato gave a laugh. Outa twitched, "Shut up! That obentou was made by Hanamura-sensei herself,"

Wakato blinked and perked up, "Really?!"

Outa nodded, "Yes, really. I need, no, I must to have a taste of it..."

"What are you guys being noisy early in the morning for?" Kouhei said while yawning. Youhei nodded and looked at them sleepily while rested his chin on Kouhei's shoulder.

"Kouhei's right. You guys are too noisy in the morning today. What happened?" Youhei asked.

Daichi was about to say something when Kouhei looked at someone. "Ah, good morning, captain.."

Everybody looked at their captain and Reiji was behind him. Kajimoto nodded and looked at the rest of them. "Why are all of you here?"

Wakato smirked and went beside Kajimoto. "Hanamura-sensei made obentou for our Kokoro-chan..."

Kajimoto twitched, "That's good for Hanamura-sensei and you, Wakato, since when did Oumi-san became 'our' _and_, why are _you_ calling her by her first name?"

"Well, everyone.." Wakato diverted his gaze towards all of his team mates. "From now on, Kokoro-chan is our princess. We should always serve our princess, right, Shinjo-kun?"

Everybody exchanged glances. Kouhei and Youhei nodded with a smile, Daichi and Outa nodded too, Reiji nodded once and Wakato grinned with a nod too, and finally, they looked at their captain.

Kajimoto sighed and walked away. "We're going to be late for class.."

Daichi looked at Wakato, "What does that mean?"

Wakato smirked, "That captain... It means, he's okay with the idea.. Heh."

"Oh... Whatever it is, I am still getting at least a bite of that obentou from Oumi-chan. No matter what!" Outa stomped away with Daichi following him.

The first bell rang and everybody went to class. Kokoro was with the clerk, handing her papers for her first day of school. While the clerk was doing some last minute check, the office door opened. Kokoro didn't bother to look since it was none of her business.

"Ko-Koko-chan?" A voice called out for her.

Kokoro looked at the door and saw a black hair lad with dark blue eyes and he wore a pair of glasses. She binked a couple of times to recognise the person in front of her. The clerk came and hand Kokoro some papers.

"Oh, it's the President!" The clerk said.

The dark hair lad stood there, staring at Kokoro. Suddenly, a blonde hair lass approached Kokoro. She was very beautiful and she looked bright with her sharp eyes. "Oumi Kokoro-san, am I right?"

Kokoro nodded once. The blonde smiled, "Sorry about our rudeness. I am the vice president of the student council, Takahashi Honomi," the girl smiled and she gave a glance to the lad behind her.

"And that, the speechless guy, is our president-"

Kokoro kept her gaze on the lad, "Nagami Seichii-kun,"

The lad snapped out of his thought and the blonde looked at her, so did the clerk. "Oumi-sama, you know him?"

Kokoro nodded, "It's been awhile, Seichii-kun.."

He smiled in relieve. He stepped closer to her and smiled while giving her a little bow, "Uhm, it has been awhile, Koko-chan.."

The blonde blinked and smiled, "He didn't get to read your file before coming to escort you. I did read your file but, somehow, it doesn't say anything that you've studied here before. I thought you were raised overseas..."

Somehow, Seichii's eyes became a little sad while looking at Kokoro and Honomi saw it. She felt something had happened between these two in the past. She perked up and went beside Kokoro. "Enough with the staring competition. We better show her to her class or we will all be late."

Seichii and Kokoro nodded. The clerk said goodbye to them and they left. The three of them reached Kokoro's class, which was class 2-A. Kokoro's eyes remained the same; solemn grennish grey eyes. The blonde beauty perked up and smiled cheefully, "Well, here is your class, Oumi-san," she said.

Kokoro nodded and gave her a small smiled, "Thank you very much, Takahashi-san,"

The blonde blushed a little seeing Kokoro's smiled. "It's fine to call me Honomi,"

Kokoro stared at her and nodded, "I will put that in mind, Honomi-san. And also, please do call me by my first name too,"

Honomi smiled and looked at the president who had never leave his eyes of Kokoro. She smirked, "President, I shall go to my class now. I believe you should take good care of Kokoro-chan, right?" Honomi glared at Seichii.

Seichii felt like a whole bucket of ice just dumped onto him and he nodded stiffly, "Yes. vice president Honomi!"

"Good! Well now, see you!" Honomi waved.

Seichii sighed and suddenly met with Kokoro's eyes. She then looked at the direction where Honomi had left. "Honomi-san, what class is she in?"

"Ah, she's in 3-A," Seichii said.

Kokoro blinked, "She, is a, senpai?"

Seichii nodded, "Isn't it obvious?"

"She looks, young that one hardly can guess her age if they do not know her," Kokoro said motionlessly.

Seichii smiled, "Well, I'm in the same class as you are. If there is anything you need, you can ask me or any other classmates, okay?"

Kokoro nodded. Seichii knocked and slides the door open and everyone in the class including the teacher paused and looked at the president and the new student. The teacher gave a warm smile and looked back to the class.

"Everyone, as I was saying earlier, we have a new student today. Please, come in, Oumi-san," the teacher invited her in.

Seichii came in first and greeted the teacher then went to his seat. The whole class stared at Kokoro and whispers were heard. The teacher smiled, "Oumi-san, introduce yourself,"

Kokoro looked at the class with her emotionless expression, "Oumi Kokoro, nice to meet all of you and please take care of me from now on," she bowed.

As she rose back up from her bow, everybody seemed to be, drawn to her. Not just her, but her mesmerising eyes that it looked so rare, like a dark emerald. The teacher chuckled and clapped his hands twice to wake up the class. "Okay, Oumi-san's seat shall be," he paused and looked around until he spotted the only place.

He looked at Kokoro, "Oumi-san, your seat will be next to the window behind Wakato-san,"

Kokoro looked at the place as she heard the name 'Wakato'. She nodded to the teacher, "Thank you-"

The teacher smiled, "I am Yamato-sensei,"

"Ah.. Thank you, Yamato-sensei," Kokoro moved to her seat. As she walked, every eyes moved along with her, watching her every move. She didn't show it but it irritates her. She heard something as she passed a girl, "She got the special seat.. Kyaaaa!!"

_'Special seat?'_ Kokoro thought. She looked at Wakato who was just grinning and right next to her seat, on her right, is Kajimoto Takahisa. _'Special seat. I get it..'_

She sat behind Wakato and she looked at him as he winked at her, "Kokoro-chan, take care of me from now on too.."

Somehow an eraser hit Wakato's head and he looked at the way where the eraser came from. Kajimoto made an emotionless look at Wakato, "My bad that my hand kind of slipped,"

Wakato twitched, "Slipped. I wonder how it slipped, huh, Captain?"

Kajimoto ignored him that made Wakato twitched in irritation even more. But somehow he saw Kajimoto and Kokoro talking without bothering others attention towards them, which made Wakato smirked and let them be.

She looked at Kajimoto who smiled at her gently and gave her a nod. She smiled back and focused in class.

The recess bell rang and before Kokoro could move an inch from her seat, the door slided open. "OUMI-CHAN!" A small male came running at her. Kajimoto and Wakato just looked at Outa. Kokoro looked motionlessly at him as he pouted.

She turned away to her lunch box, "No,"

Outa pouted more, "Please, please, please!!"

"No."

Daichi sighed heavily and dragged Outa away from Kokoro. "Sorry for his sudden, obsession, Oumi-chan,"

Kajimoto puzzled, "What is this all about, Outa-san?"

"I just want a little, just a little taste of that obentou..." Outa almost sobbed.

Kajimoto looked at Kokoro and she looked back at him. Suddenly out of nowhere, Kouhei, Youhei and Reiji came popping out of Kajimoto's back. She sighed, "Outa-kun,"

As he turned to Kokoro, she stuffed a mouthful of something from her lunch box. Everybody gasped and looked patiently at Outa. He munched and munched, then chew and kept chewing. Youhei was getting impatient and smacked Outa's head.

"Hurry up already!" Youhei twitched.

Outa shimmered in happiness, "It tasted-"

Suddenly, he fell on the floor on his hands and his face was pale. He felt dizzy, "I need to go to the infirmary..." Outa said desperately while crawling. Daichi quickly grabbed Outa and went to the infirmary.

Everybody face went pale, even for Reiji who tried to control it. They looked at Kokoro and suprisingly, she was eating the obentou with no expression and in fact, she looked completely okay. She looked at them while blinking in innocence. "Yes?"

Everybody sweat droppped. Reiji gave her his peach tea and walked out of the class with a depressed aura emitting out.

Kouhei approached Kokoro, "Hey, how does it taste?" He played innocent since Kokoro didn't see what happened to Outa.

"It taste fine. Aoi-nee isn't a bad cook," she said bluntly.

Everybody sweat dropped again. Wakato felt sorry for Outa. Suddenly, a familiar lad approached Kokoro with a melon bun that he placed on Kokoro's desk. They looked at him.

He smiled, "Here, a melon bun for you,"

Kokoro nodded, "Thank you, Seichii-kun,"

He gave a nod and turned around to leave when she called for him. "Seichii-kun, I'm sorry. Do you know how everyone else is doing especially, Yuka-chan?"

He turned around to her and forced a smile, "They are doing great. Somehow, Yuka-chan, she transferred to an all girls school in Nagoya,"

Her eyes had a tint of sadness. "I see..."

The student council president left and everyone looked at Kokoro. Kouhei stared at Kokoro who had stopped eating, "What's wrong?"

She didn't look up from her obentou, "I've hurt a lot of people before I left Japan last time. I keep on wondering if that is going to happen again.. and to the same person at that extent," her voice was almost unheard but they heard it well.

Her voice was heavy and at that point Kajimoto saw a new side of her. She looked fragile in that voice, as if her barrier just gotten stronger. Kajimoto felt as if she was shedding invisible tears. He felt that from her but he didn't say anything. Kouhei, Youhei and Wakato wondered what Kokoro was talking about but shrugged it off since the bell rang.

Somehow, Kajimoto still feel unsatisfied with one more thing. _'Why was she calling Nagami-san by his first name and they seem very intimate too, their way of talking that is...'_

Yes, he felt annoyed by that. Wakato noticed by grinned happily till the end of the day now that he saw something new from Kajimoto.

-

-

-

-

**Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaah. Today is so hot and kind of bored that somehow I was able to finish this chapter. Yatta! XD**

R&R please, sankyuuu!


	4. Chapter 4

**It's been awhile since I last wrote a chapter. I miss ! (cries in beautiful tears) Anyway, Jyosei Shonan doesn't get much love like other schools, yeap yeap, I know but I just L O V E Kajimoto Takahisa and Wakato Hiroshi! Plus, Reiji too (grins happily) I hope to get more reviews and more love for Jyosei Shonan. Onegai Shimasu ne? Enjoy :)**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

"Hey.."

"..."

"Hey...!"

"..."

He twitched in irritation. **SLAM!**

She woke up from her daze when she heard a slam on the table and looked beside her. She saw a very annoyed Wakato. She stared at him with an emotionless look. She kept on staring and he kept being soundless. The atmosphere got tensed where students around them felt it and shivers ran down their spine.

"Let's stay away from that table.." A student whispered while dragging her friend away.

"Is there anything bothering you Wakato-kun?" The emotionless girl asked.

_'Why did it end up like this?' _Wakato asked himself.

**Flashback**

"Wakato-san," the teacher called out.

The lad looked up at the teacher with his usual cool look, which twitched the teacher.

"You weren't paying attention in class, were you, Wakato-kun?" The teacher twitched some more.

Wakato puzzled, "Paying attention to what?"

The teacher almost blew up but tried to remain calm. Kajimoto shook his head lightly while giving a small sigh. The teacher exhaled, "Wakato-san, go to the staff room right after class to see me,"

"Ha?" Wakato puzzled some more. _'Idiot..'_ Kajimoto thought.

Yes, somehow Wakato went to the staff room and met with the teacher only to find Kokoro was there too. Kokoro glanced at Wakato and turned back to the teacher. Wakato looked at Kokoro, "What are you doing here?"

"Ogura-sensei called me here," Kokoro answered.

The teacher sighed deeply while looking at Wakato, "I'm sure you already know why you've been called to the staff room, right, Wakato-kun?"

Wakato scratched the back of his head with a nervous grin, "I don't," he chuckled.

The teacher almost fell to the floor, "Wakato-san! You failed your science test, again!"

"Well, science isn't my thing.."

The teacher stared at Wakato, "This test possessed twenty percent of your exam. If you don't pass this, your exam will be a big F. You're good at tennis but it has to be equal with your academic achievements that is why, in order for you to pass for your retake test, I've appointed Oumi-san to tutor you,"

_'EH...?!'_ He screamed in his head. Wakato was still shocked. "Y-You're not serious, are you? I mean, appointing a tutor that is. I mean, Ogura-sensei..."

"Yes, I'm serious from the beginning. If I don't, you'd never take up the effort to even study or understand science. You have exactly one week before the test. You have more than enough time to revise and you're at an advantage since Oumi-san will be helping you out," the teacher grinned.

**End of Flashback**

_'So, it's like that but, why is Kokoro-chan so quiet and she is even day dreaming!!'_ Wakato twitched.

Kokoro stood up and went to the shelf behind them. Wakato didn't ask where she was going and within two minutes, she came back with a book and placed it in front of Wakato. He blinked at the book then stared at her. Her look remained motionless as she stared back at him.

He realised that despite her motionless and monotonous personality, she is very attractive especially with those dark tantalising eyes. He had a tint of blush on his cheeks and looked away. "Wakato-kun," she called out for him.

"Read this book. It's a very useful science book and very easy to understand," Kokoro explained.

"Tch, why do I have to do this? I told you that-"

Kokoro opened a book and without looking at Wakato, "that science is not your thing,"

Wakato paused. Kokoro lifted up her head and stared at him in the eyes and caught his attention, "Then, will you tell me, what exactly is your thing?"

"Err, that is, ahhh.." Wakato was speechless. He couldn't remove his eyes away from hers. It was very hypnotising.

Kokoro stared back at her book, "Wakato-kun, the reason why I agreed with Ogura-sensei to tutor you isn't because of you, so don't flatter yourself too much. I'm not like them,"

Wakato puzzled, "Them?"

Kokoro pointed to her left where a bunch of girls staring lovingly at him. Ahh, yes, his fan club girls. He sweat dropped but returned back to Kokoro. "What do you mean?"

"I don't like it when a person flatters one self just because they think they are better than others, that's what I meant," Kokoro said.

Wakato stared at her seriously, "Then, what is the reason you're doing this?"

"For a teacher to come begging to a student with tears and even kneels down to a student is a deep scratch to a teacher's pride, but Ogura-sensei did it without thinking since it involves his students and even without saying it to me, he cares about his students' achievements, that includes you,"

Wakato was speechless. He never thought about that. "Wakato-kun, putting looks aside, what else do you have? Talent for tennis and what...?" Kokoro asked.

"Eh?"

It strucked him. It's true what Kokoro had pointed out. IF he didn't have the excellent skills in tennis and his looks, what else does he has. Charm? How far can charm bring him? He was absolutely speechless.

"It's good that you're very skillful in tennis but that won't bring you far in the future. Don't be selfish and do this for your own good. Even when you passed this test, Ogura-sensei isn't going the get any raise in his salary,"

Wakato smiled and sighed in defeat, "You got me, Kokoro-chan,"

He chuckled and had a very gentle look on his face. Kokoro shook her head, "I don't mind tutoring but I need the other person to put in effort too.."

He nodded, "Fine then.. Where do I start?"

Kokoro gave her rare smile, which surprised him and made him thought that she really is cuter when she smiles. He did felt his heart beats faster when he saw that beautiful smile. Kokoro opened the book and looked at him, "Wakato-kun, I saw your test and I noticed that you're weak when it comes to momentum and volume and speed,"

"Yeah.. I hate it. I have to calculate that is why I hate it,"

"Wakato-kun, these things that you _hate_, are the things that you're the best in,"

"Eh?"

"Momentum, volume and speed, isn't that what tennis is all about?" Kokoro questioned him back.

He was stunned. "Isn't that what Hanamura-sensei has been testing all of you with? All of it, your speed, your strength, your flexibility and your limit to every extent. Isn't Hanamura-sensei using these calculations to improve you?"

She knew Wakato was strucked by her words and wrote something on his notepad and gave it back to him. "Wakato-kun, the formulas are easy. Science are all about exploring and discovering something new. If you look at it that way, you'll improve even better,"

Wakato smiled, "I never thought of it that way. I've always relied on Hanamura-sensei to calculate everything for me. I bet not only me but the others too.. Thank you, Kokoro-chan..."

"I still haven't permitted you calling my first name," Kokoro said monotonously. Wakato only chuckled and continued studying under Kokoro's watch.

-

-

"I'm home," Kokoro said after removing her shoes.

She looked around the house and there was no sight of Hanamura. She put her bag on the couch and went to the kitchen and she was surprised to see Hanamura sobbing in tears. "Aoi-nee?"

Hanamura looked at her with tearful eyes and hugged Kokoro tightly. Kokoro was too surprised to say something, "Aoi-nee, did something happen?"

Hanamura looked at Kokoro, "Koko-chan, you didn't get sick today, did you?"

Kokoro stared blankly at Hanamura and slightly shook her head, "No, I didn't. Why'd you ask?"

"It's because Outa-kun and Youhei-kun got sick. And the thing that got them sick was, according to Habara-sensei, was due to the taste of my food that I made for you. She was surprised that _you_ didn't come in to the infirmary.. I got worried. All these while when I asked you how the obentou was, you said it was delicious. I thought, I thought that," Hanamura sobbed.

Kokoro blinked again, "Thought what?"

"I thought that you only said that to please meeeeeee...!!" Hanamura burst into tears again.

Kokoro sweat dropped, _'So, this is what it's all about. I was too happy that Aoi-nee made obentou for me that I forgot to taste it.. Now that I think about it, my tummy did feel funny after eating her obentou but it didn't struck pain. I wonder why...'_

"Aoi-nee's cooking is okay but, if Youhei-kun and Outa-kun went sick, isn't it a way to say, _'You should improve your cooking'_?"

_'I can't find a nicer way to say it.. Gomen, Aoi-nee,'_ Kokoro's inner thought.

Hanamura was shocked and cried some more, "That means, my cooking is horrible!! I rarely cook at home but ever since you came here, I wanted to feel how is it like to be in family.."

Kokoro's bang covered her expression, "Aoi-nee, there is no need to make such a fuss over small things like this. I know very well, even things like making obentou for somebody is actually a great thing in a family but Aoi-nee,"

Hanamura looked up at her and stared at her. "Family needs trust, honesty and great sincerity. If you don't have this, it isn't called family.."

Hanamura knew very well that Kokoro felt family only until she was the age of eleven. After that her family falls apart because of one person that messed up within the family. All these while, Kokoro had been alone, always alone with nowhere to cry to. Hanamura gently hugged Kokoro and stroked her hair.

"You don't have to take in alone now... You have me now.. You're here and you should know that I'll never leave you," Hanamura consoled her.

Kokoro didn't let her tears fall but she felt safe for the first time. "Aoi-nee, about the cooking, I can teach you,"

"Eh?" Hanamura released the hug and looked at Kokoro.

"I may not look like it but I learn how to cook while I was in that big house. Asai-san thought me a lot," Kokoro smiled.

"Asai-san? Oh, the head butler is it?" Hanamura asked.

Kokoro nodded, "How about we'll start something simple for dinner?"

Hanamura just stared at Kokoro who already stood up and took up an apron. "We'll have French Onion Soup for tonight,"

Hanamura perked up and wore her apron, "Thank you, Koko-chan!"

Kokoro nodded, "Sure. First, we need three onions and butter.."

The two ladies prepared the simple French cuisine with Hanamura making lots of mistakes but that's how we learn something new. Though after three hours only she got it right even when the bread was burnt pretty badly but to Kokoro, it was the most delicious.

-

-

-

-

**Done! Wait for the next chapter :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ohmigod! How long has been since I updated my stories? Sorry ppl, been too busy with assignments and stuff. Anyway, hope y'all still stick with this story and hope to see more reviews. Arigato gozaimasu :) **

-

-

-

"_Where am I?" _Kokoro looked around and she was in a pitch dark place. She felt cold and she knew she was alone there. She walked and walked and stopped when she heard a fade sound. Somehow, as she listened to the sound carefully, she felt something familiar to it.

"_Why does this sound seems so familiar?" _she turned around while searching for something. The melody seems more and more familiar the more she listened to it and her heart started to beat faster and for a good reason her feet started walking.

All she knew was that as she listened and followed the melody, only one thought came to mind. _"Mother," _that thought kept repeating.

"_I know this melody. I definitely know this melody. I know it's you, mother,"_ Kokoro thought to herself when she saw a fade light in front of her. She slowly walked towards it. She could hear her heart pounded so fast.

She entered the light and saw a very familiar sight that made her tears rolled down her cheeks by feelings. She was so happy that she couldn't describe it. Slowly, she approached that person.

A woman with long black curly hair, fair skin and a beautiful face sat in front of the piano. Kokoro felt relieved seeing that person. There were no words that could describe how she felt. The woman turned to face her and smiled. That gentle eyes, that emerald gentle eyes that Kokoro had missed so much.

"_Kokoro-chan,"_ while spreading her arms to Kokoro, welcoming her _home_.

The teenage girl just smiled and ran towards her beloved person, _"Mother!!"_

As they embraced each other, Kokoro felt the warmth that she haven't felt for a long time. Kokoro let out her tears flow and hug her mother tightly and enjoyed the moment. She felt her mother's soft touch, stroking her head.

"_I've missed you so much,"_

The woman smiled, _"I know. No matter how far you are from me, your feelings reach me, Kokoro-chan,"_

Kokoro looked up to her mother, _"Mother?"_

She smiled so gently and wiped away Kokoro's tears. _"Kokoro-chan, you've grown up so well and so beautiful. I'm so proud of you,"_

Kokoro just smiled and slightly shook her head, _"I'm never beautif-"_

"_Now, now, stop denying. I know there are a lot of men out there who adores you sweetie,"_

Kokoro's expression was back to being emotionless, _"You came to see me to talk about men?"_

Her mother chuckled, _"I'm not lying to you and I know you notice it too. I have been watching over you, Kokoro-chan,"_

Kokoro looked at her mother, _"Have you been watching over father too?"_

A slight nod came from her mother with a soft smile. Kokoro knew how much her father means to her mother. She knew her parents were both very much in love with each other. She knew how they met too. Kokoro smiled, _"Father misses you a lot and you know he has been-"_

"_Yes I know. He kept himself busy with a lot of work. He cares for you and you know that he'd do anything for you, Kokoro-chan,"_

"_You don't have to tell me something that I already know. I don't need him to do all that for me. He should learn more how to take care of himself rather than taking care of me. He should know that I care about him too. I've already lost you…"_ Kokoro's voice faded.

Her mother's gaze soften and puts her hand over Kokoro whose head down on her mother's lap. As she gently stroked Kokoro's hair, she whispered, _"you have both of us inside you. There's nothing stopping you from going further. Regain yourself and slowly move on. No matter what happens, you will always, always be my beloved daughter,"_

Those gentle words reached Kokoro and when she looked up at her mother, she saw her mother's smile on that beautiful face.

"Koko-chan, Koko-chan!" a familiar female voice was heard.

Kokoro slowly opened her eyes and saw Hanamura sitting beside her. Kokoro sat up and looked around her. She realized that she was only dreaming. It was all a dream, just an illusion.

"Koko-chan, are you alright?" Hanamura asked.

Kokoro nodded once. Somehow, she felt Hanamura pulling her into a hug. Kokoro blinked a few times. "Aoi-nee?"

Hanamura gave a sigh, "stupid, you dreamt about her, didn't you?"

There were silence. Kokoro couldn't and didn't say anything at all. All she knew that her tears haven't dried up since her sleep, since her meeting with her mother. She lets her tears out in that hug.

"You stupid girl, you don't have to hide your tears when you're with me," Hanamura embraced the teenage girl with all her care.

"Thank you,"

Hanamura released the hug and looked at the young girl, "thank you?"

Kokoro nodded, "for always watching over me,"

"You really are a stupid girl. You have always been like my little sister and I've never been happier to have you under my care. Now, get ready, it's time for school," Hanamura said.

Kokoro's expression was back to her usual, "right, right, you don't have to treat me like I'm in elementary," Hanamura chuckled softly and went out of her room.

**Jyousei Shonan**

"KYAAAAAA!! Wakato-kun!!" a big group of girls' voice were heard cheering over a person with orange hair. His grin made most of the girls melt away. The boys were having a practice match after school. Most of the girls were there cheering for their favourite guys. Hanamura was recording their improvements and what was needed to be done later.

As Jyousei Shonan's tennis team were having a match, a girl with a pair of beautiful greenish grey eyes passed them and towards Hanamura. Kajimoto saw her and missed a shot.

"Service ace!" shouted the person on the tall chair.

Wakato looked at Kajimoto and noticed that Kajimoto was only looking at that person. Wakato smirked and walked over to Hanamura. He could definitely sense that Kajimoto was watching him. Wakato ignored his captain and grinned.

Kokoro and Hanamura both looked at Wakato. Hanamura rose an eyebrow, "Wakato-kun, the match is still going on,"

"Just wanted to say hi to Koko-chan," Wakato winked.

Kokoro's expression stayed the same, expressionless. "Yo," Kokoro's very instant reply and she continued reading the paper in her hand.

Wakato and Hanamura sweat dropped and had the same thought, _'expressionless as always,'_

Before Wakato could say another word, he felt somebody pulling him back into the court, and it was Kajimoto with a very uneasy expression on his face. Wakato smirked knowing that he irritated Kajimoto enough already. Hanamura chuckled as she noticed the reason Wakato did a random ridiculous thing. It was to trigger Kajimoto's jealousy. Hanamura looked over at the expressionless girl who was busy reading the paper and smiled, "Kokoro-chan,"

The teenage girl simply looked at the teacher, "yes?"

A soft smile appeared on Hanamura's face, "stop looking at the world with your eyes, and start looking at the world with your heart, you'll find the answer that you've been looking for,"

Hanamura got up and went to the boys as the matches were already over and cheers from the fan girls were heard. The sunset shone over the silhouette of the boys and as her eyes followed Hanamura while trying to figure out what Hanamura had meant by that statement, she saw his kind smile. Without noticing, a small smile crept on her expressionless face.

The brunette male's eyes glanced over her small frame and their eyes caught. As he stared at her big eyes, he felt his heart pounding fast and it was just for a millisecond that he saw her blushing.

Kokoro knew very well that he had notice the blush on her cheeks and quickly looked back at the paper. She wasn't paying attention to the paper anymore but her thought was only on a certain brunette that definitely had caught her attention ever since the first time they met. The memory of that day when they first met came to her and again, a small smile appeared on her face with a tint of blush on her cheeks.

Kokoro looked back up to them and saw that Outa was waving at her. She gave a nod and a smile. The whole team was looking at her with a very welcoming smile and she gave a small sigh. _'Mother in heaven, how did I ended up in this kind of mess? Please let me do the right thing,'_

Kokoro joined them. Youhei grinned, "hey Kokoro-**senpai**," he emphasized.

Kokoro knew he was trying to get on her nerves and didn't show any expression, "what is it?"

"Did you know that everyone in the school are talking about you now?" Kouhei continued.

There were no expression from her. She just blinked as if the words did not reach her at all. Everybody sweat dropped. Outa and Daichi both gave a sigh.

Youhei twitched, "oi, you should at least care,"

She looked at him emotionlessly, "why should I?"

"Because," he shrugged it off. "Listen, won't you care if somebody talks bad about you?" Youhei asked.

"No, not really,"

Youhei gave up and folded his arms. Kouhei looked at the expressionless girl. Wakato just smirked, "Kokoro-chan, almost every student in the school wants to be friends with you but,"

"You don't really smile to people, Oumi-san," Daichi continued.

Kokoro was about to answer when she heard her name being called by someone really familiar. She looked behind and saw that person. It was Seichii. Everybody saw the immediate change of her expression. Even though she tried to hide it, her eyes showed a deep wound surfacing back. She shook her head and calmed down again. She looked up at everyone with her usual expression.

She turned towards Hanamura and the tennis coach just nodded and smiled. "I'll see you at home,"

Kokoro just gave a nod and went off with Seichii. Hanamura had dismissed the team and went to her office. There was one person that was bothered by Kokoro's expression earlier and that person was none other than Kajimoto. The boys were chatting in the locker room and they seemed to notice that Kajimoto had been quite. Wakato knew why their captain was silent.

Youhei and Kouhei exchanged glances, Daichi just shook his head to Outa when he was about to say something to the captain. Wakato closed his locker, "I feel like eating something sweet,"

Kajimoto broke from his thoughts and looked at Wakato, "what nonsense are you talking about?"

The twins smirked, "yeah, we feel like to eat sweets too,"

Daichi and Outa looked at each other and nodded, "yeah, me too," Daichi said.

"I feel like eating cream puffs," Outa said.

Wakato nodded with a smirk and looked at the captain, "shall we go?"

Kajimoto smiled and picked up his bag, "Wakato's treat," he smirked.

"Eh!!" Wakato exclaimed.

Youhei jumped over to Wakato and stuck his tongue out, "this is even better. Wakato-kun is going to treat us too," he shouted. Kouhei laughed along. Daichi sweat dropped and patted Wakato's back.

"Once in a while time, Wakato-san," Daichi said.

Wakato sighed, "whatever,"

What the team didn't know was that Wakato had something planned in mind. He wasn't as bothered as Kajimoto but of course, he still wanted to dig out what Kokoro was hiding. He smiled to himself and just went along to see if his plans would really work out. But what he himself doesn't know was what fate had in store for them.

Hanamura watched the boys exiting the school from her room. Reiji stood beside her, "sensei?"

"Reiji, what do you think about Kokoro-chan?"

The tall lad was a bit surprised by the teacher's sudden question. "Why do you ask, sensei?"

Hanamura just slightly shook her head, "Kokoro-chan isn't good at making friends. Communication between her and everybody else around her who are complete strangers to her is very bad. She had been locking herself ever since her mother's death,"

Reiji just kept quiet. He somehow understood what Hanamura was trying to say. Something caught his eyes was a drawing on Hanamura's table. "Sensei,"

"Hmm?" Hanamura looked at him.

"What is this?" Reiji picked up a piece of paper.

Hanamura chuckled, "what do you think it is, Reiji?"

Reiji looked at the paper closely, "a drawing of a pig,"

Hanamura chuckled again and shook her head, "no, it's not. Believe it, it's a drawing of a cat,"

Reiji seemed a bit surprised and looked at the drawing again, "but,"

"I know. Guess who drew that?"

Reiji just looked at the teacher. Hanamura smiled, "Kokoro-chan drew that when she was ten,"

The tall lad smiled, "sensei, I think she will just fine over here. She has you watching over her,"

Hanamura smiled at him and took the drawing, "and somebody else is also watching over her too. That person had always, always, watched over her. I just hope that Kokoro-chan would open up her heart again,"

"I'm sure she will. One day," Reiji said.

"Hope so,"

-

-

Kokoro sat silently on the bench. Seichii approached her, bringing a can of peach drink to her. She nodded a thanks and received it. It was almost dark and the playground was empty. There were only the two of them, sitting on a bench. Seichii looked at Kokoro from the corner of his eyes and all of the memories they had had together from way before came back to the both of them.

"Koko-chan," he called out for her name, almost whispering.

"I'm sorry, Seichii-kun," the dark hair lass apologised.

Seichii just stared at her, "why are you apologising?"

She closed her eyes for a moment and glanced at Seichii, "for leaving so suddenly and to leave Yuka-chan, in that state at that time, that wasn't the right thing for me to do and so, even though I know it's too late," she paused.

Seichii just stared at her and saw her getting up from her seat then she bowed at him. Seichii was very surprised, "Koko-chan! What are you doing!?"

She kept her position, bowing down in apology, "please forgive me,"

Seichii got irritated and pulled her arms and made her face him. He saw it. He saw her eyes, almost teary. He knew that she felt so guilty over the so-called 'mistake' from the past.

"Koko-chan, to both me and Yuka, you were never at fault. To tell you the truth, Yuka was happy when you actually left,"

"Eh?" Kokoro's eyes widened.

Seichii slightly nodded and sighed, "she was. Even though she was in her very big problem, she said that, for once you were thinking about yourself,"

Kokoro felt a deep pang on her chest. She slowly pulled away from Seichii and started to walk. Seichii just stared at her, "Koko-chan,"

"I'll see you in school tomorrow," Kokoro said and walked back home.

Seichii gave a sigh, "Koko-chan, stop blaming yourself, Yuka is still Yuka and she keeps praying for you to not change. I guess, her prayer isn't answered,"

-

-

Kokoro looked on the ground while walking. She knew it was dangerous to walk alone but she couldn't help it that her eyes almost shed tears. The one thing she never ever want other people to see was her tears. Those salt water can actually break her barrier that she had created from _that day_. She just kept on walking, not noticing anything or anyone in her path when she accidentally bumped into something, more like someone.

She looked up and saw a familiar sight. She looked so emotionless at him, "Kajimoto-kun?"

The brunette had witnessed everything at the playground and kept his face unreadable. His feelings were a mixture. "Oumi-san,"

"Kokoro is fine," she emphasized.

"Kokoro," he said again.

She felt her heart beating fast and divert her gaze somewhere else. Kajimoto grabbed her hand and started to walk, automatically pulling her with him. She just looked at his hand, which was holding on hers and kept on staring at it. She felt very safe and comfortable. She didn't know why, but she felt immediate trust in him. She felt immediate security when she is around him. A small smile appeared on her face. Their silence wasn't awkward but very soothing to the both of them. Walking slowly, side by side.

From afar, Wakato, Youhei and Kouhei watched the whole thing. The twins exchanged glances and finally looked at Wakato. Kouhei noticed something that gave him a little surprise. The blue hair lad looked at Wakato then Kokoro then back to Wakato again. He saw something that Wakato had never expressed before. A very similar look that two people had given to Kokoro.

"Oh?" Kouhei said to himself.

Youhei looked at his twin, "what is it?"

Kouhei just shook his head, "nothing,"

"Ahh," Youhei just shrugged it off.

While Kouhei was walking silently with Youhei back home, he smirked to himself. Youhei noticed, "oi, there's something that you're not telling me,"

"I don't have to tell you,"

"Hey, that's mean! We always tell each other things,"

Kouhei held his brother's hand and smiled to him, "we will soon see a love triangle," Kouhei paused and shook his head, "nope, we will soon see a love square soon enough,"

"Eh? Square?" Youhei puzzled.

Kouhei smirked and nodded, "yeah, square,"

'_Love square, huh?'_ Youhei thought.

'_This is going to be very interesting…'_ both twins had the same thing in mind.

_-_

_-_

_-_

**Yeah!! Finally updated this. Hope ya'll like it :) reviews please! Thanks a bunch…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Woah, thanks for the reviews my dearest readers. So far, this story is with the best reviews and yes, just like the others, I like this story's OC. Don't worry, she won't become Mary Sue-ish. I will reveal more of her dislikes and weakness in later chapters. **

**Question now: Who is Yuka? Where is Yuka now? Who is Seichii to her? What happened in the past? What will Kokoro do? What will happened between Kajimoto, Kokoko, Wakato and Seichii? **

**So, stick with this story, ya?**

**Hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu!! :)**

-

-

-

-

-

"Asami-san!!!" a voice called out.

A girl with long curly brunette hair with gentle hazel eyes smiled, "yes, Aoki-san?"

"A-ano, Asami-san" she pouted

She smiled, "how many times have I told you, Yuka is fine,"

The girl blushed, "Yu-Yuka,-san,"

She chuckled, "you're cute Aoki-san,"

"Th-th-then, you can call me Rena," the girl blushed.

Yuka smiled, "OK, Rena-chan, what can I do for you today?"

She sighed, "I'm going out on my first date with Tsubasa today,"

Yuka smiled, "he finally made his move on you, huh?"

Rena nodded, "I'm already dressed up but I just don't know what to do with my hair,"

"Ah, I see," Yuka smiled while gently stroking her hair.

The girl nodded. Yuka smiled, "sit here,"

The girl sat where Yuka showed her. As the girl sat, Yuka put a cover on top of Rena and began to shampoo her hair, "how do you feel?"

Rena blushed, "nervous,"

Yuka smiled, "it's normal, don't you think?"

"Not really,"

Yuka blinked, "eh, why is that?"

"It's because, all the others I've dated, I don't really have feelings for them but Tsubasa-kun is different," Rena blushed deeper red.

Yuka chuckled, "I know that feeling," she smiled.

Rena looked at Yuka through the mirror, "Yuka-san,"

"The feeling when you get really anxious and nervous to see that person, you worry on what you would wear for your date even though the date is a week away, just to be beside him, you feel very happy. It has been awhile since I felt that," Yuka smiled.

Rena just blinked, "I'm guessing that person was your first love,"

Yuka nodded. Rena looked away, "do you mind me asking what happened?"

"Rena-chan, come this way," Yuka showed her the way.

Rena lay down on the washing chair and relaxed. Yuka started to wash her hair, "he died in a car accident,"

Rena was shocked, "I-I'm very sorry,"

"It's OK. It's in the past," Yuka smiled.

Yuka brought Rena back to the chair and covered her. She took her scissors and began to cut Rena's hair. Rena just watched through the mirror, "ano, what are you going to do with my hair?"

Yuka winked, "you'll see,"

Rena pouted while blushing. She just let Yuka do whatever with her hair. After ten minutes, Yuka took off the cover, "you're done,"

Rena just blinked a couple of times, "ano,"

Yuka smiled, "wait, I forgot something,"

She went off to the back of the store. Rena looked at herself in the mirror, "did she actually do anything to my hair? I did hear the clipping of the scissors but," she sweat dropped.

Yuka came back and put Rena's hair in a half ponytail and stuck something in her hair so that it will hold, "there, beautiful,"

Rena blushed, "it's a, Sakura hair clip,"

Yuka smiled, "it suits you,"

Rena stood up and bowed, "I really thank you,"

"Stand up, you don't have to bow to me. I'm just doing my job,"

"I'll return the clip to you. I promise,"

Yuka shook her head, "it's OK. You can keep it,"

Rena blushed, "how much is it?"

"It's on the house," Yuka smiled.

"Thank you very much,"

Yuka just nodded and waved at Rena, "have fun,"

She heard a sigh. "You're always too kind,"

She chuckled, "she is a friend of mine from school. I'll pay for her hair cut. Don't worry, I won't make you lose your business, Kiriya-san,"

He smirked, "I employed you because you have excellent skills in this business. You make people look good in the hairstyles you did for them, both for male and females,"

"You make them sound like animals," Yuka sweat dropped while continuing to sweep the floor.

He light up a cigarette, "even when they're not good looking, because of the hairstyles you gave them, made them look better and confident of themselves. You make them happy by talking to them and sometimes, you even solve their problem. It's something like you call it, 'interface friendly'. That is what I want from my worker,"

Yuka sweat dropped, "interface friendly. You made me sound like I'm a device. Anyway, doing people's hair, is what I love. Somebody once told me, I can make my dream come true. I have to believe in myself that I can make it through," she smiled.

He looked at her, "and this person is your boyfriend?"

Yuka chuckled as she put the broom away. She shook her head, "she is a very precious friend of mine,"

Kiriya saw her eyes softened, "I guess she is your important person, huh?"

Yuka nodded, "but, after giving support to me, something happened and now, she,"

"Hn?" he saw a look in her that he had never seen before. He was surprised to see it for the first time.

Her smile showed happiness yet great sorrow behind it, "she ran away,"

"Eh? Where to?"

Yuka was still smiling, "I don't know, but I heard she came back and probably from the outside, she hasn't change much but I'm sure she changed a lot in the inside,"

"What do you mean by that?"

Yuka gave a weak smile, "it's just a feeling I get, that's all," her smile changed into a brighter smile.

They heard the door and Yuka put up a smile, "Welcome!"

She entertained the guest while Kiriya watched her. _'I think you're going to return the same favour to that precious friend of yours, right, Yuka?'_

-

-

-Pok

-Pok

-Pok

-Pok

Kokoro was heading towards the staff room when she heard a ball hitting the wall. She went behind the walls the see what it was and saw Youhei hitting the ball to the wall. He was obviously practicing alone.

She walked towards him. Youhei saw her and stopped what he was doing and looked at her. He smiled, "yo,"

She nodded, "Yo,"

She just stared at him. Youhei sweat dropped, "Kokoro-chan, what is it?"

She shook her head, "Nothing. Why are you alone?"

"Because I skipped class,"

"Aren't you always with Kouhei?"

Youhei started to hit the ball again. "Well, it's the subject I don't like so, I left the class. Kouhei likes that subject so,"

"I see,"

Youhei was still hitting the ball, "Kokoro-chan, why are you here suddenly anyway?"

"I was on the way to the staff room when the noise you created got my attention," she explained monotonously.

Youhei sweat dropped and stopped hitting the ball. He looked at her, "I see you have time to waste. Do you want to give it a try?"

Kokoro looked at Youhei's hand; a tennis racket and a tennis ball. Kokoro just stared at it and finally looked away, "I'll pass,"

"Oh, come on," Youhei pouted.

"No,"

"Pretty please? Just once,"

Kokoro fell emotionlessly agitated. She sighed while taking the racket, "I have to warn you that I am _very_ bad at this,"

Youhei grinned, "that is why I am here to teach you,"

"…" she just stared at him.

Youhei held her hand, which was holding the racket and the other hand, which was holding the tennis ball. Youhei had a tint of blush but Kokoro didn't see it since Youhei was behind her. _'She has very soft skin… Ugh, Youhei, don't be a pervert and pay attention!'_

Youhei shook his head. Kokoro looked at him and he diverted his gaze somewhere else. Kokoro puzzled, "what's wrong?"

"No-nothing at all. Here," Youhei said.

He puts up her right hand, and threw the ball in her hand up to the air, and hit the ball against the wall, Youhei smiled, "there. A piece of cake. Now, try it,"

Kokoro just stared at the racket and the ball. She stayed emotionless. She sighed. _''Here goes nothing,'_

She threw the ball and tried hitting it but she missed. Youhei smiled, "it's OK, try again,"

She tried it so many times but failed it so many times as well until, she finally hit but the racket flew with the ball as well. Youhei and Kokoro sweat dropped.

"This is ridiculous," Kokoro said.

Youhei stared at Kokoro and she stared back, "What?"

Youhei couldn't hold it and laughed. He kept on laughing, "this is," he laughed some more, "this is so funny. This is the first time I see Kokoro-chan lose her cool and her temper,"

"Urusai,"

Youhei had stopped laughing and just smiled, "Kokoro-chan, what sports are you good at?"

"High jumping, swimming and long distance running. Why?"

Youhei stared at her, "Why does any of those sports you're good at doesn't involve any equipments?"

Kokoro didn't say anything. "So, even you can be imperfect," he smirked.

Kokoro stared at her, "Whoever said I'm perfect?""Everybody in the school thinks so," Youhei stared back at her.

"Ridiculous,"

"It's true you know," another voice said. Youhei knew that voice.

"Yo, Kouhei,"

Kouhei smiled and stood beside his brother, "Everybody in this school said that you are perfect. A girl with jet black hair, mesmerising eyes, beautiful skin,"

Youhei blushed at that statement and he looked away. Kouhei noticed but he ignored it. "a girl with wealth, intelligence, cool and composed. Graceful and prideful,"

"From afar, people see you as untouchable. You are like an angel walking on earth," Kouhei said.

"This is even more ridiculous," Kokoro said.

Kouhei just smiled, "Whatever you say, Kokoro-chan,"

"They can think whatever they want, as I had said before, I don't care and I don't find any reason to care. Let them learn that looks can be deceiving. How would you know that person who seem so perfect is perfect? How would you know what a person's heart?" Kokoro said.

Both Kouhei and Youhei felt a deep wound in her. They knew that she was implying that to herself. It was true what she had said. How can some random unknown people judge a person from the outside? Only God knows what that person had been through.

"This is typical. I thought myself not to care anymore and they should learn that nobody is and will ever be perfect," Kokoro left after saying those words.

"Kouhei," Youhei said.

Kouhei's expression was emotionless, "Youhei, whatever happened just now, stays there. Kokoro-chan's deep wound is surfacing back. I think, from now on, things aren't going to be easy or let's just say, things have never been easy on her and isn't changing its mind on her,"

"Eh, Kouhei, what are you," Youhei stared at his brother.

He looked at Youhei and smiled, "From now on, we are her support. We are her friends and no matter what, she is our princess and,"

Youhei smiled, "I understand. Besides, I think we shouldn't keep this to ourselves,"

"Youhei, I told you, whatever happened here, stays here," Kouhei strictly said it.

Youhei slightly shook his head, "That's not what I meant, Kouhei,"

Kouhei just stared at the brother who was smiling, "Our captain is dying to know about her, and personally,"

"the one person, who can save her, is our captain. Don't you think so too?" Youhei said it calmly.

Kouhei was surprised but smiled, "Yeah, I guess so,"

"When you said love square, I figured it out. President Nagami, Wakato-kun, and our captain is fighting over her, right?" Youhei guessed.

Kouhei smirked, "it hasn't surfaced yet, our captain is a little slow in noticing his feelings and that implied the same to Wakato-kun. Though I don't think Wakato-kun is slow but he would take some time to confess, probably. About the president, I think President Nagami had been in love with Kokoro-chan from since before,"

"Hmm?" Youhei looked at him.

Kouhei smiled, "I'll tell you all about things that I know. Now, we go to class," he pulled his brother with him.

"Aww," Youhei grunted.

-

-

-

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Come in," a lady with brown hair said.

The door opened and revealed a teenage girl with short black hair and beautiful green eyes. "The homeroom teacher said you called for me,"

Hanamura smiled, "yes I did, come here and sit down. Have a cup of tea,"

Kokoro sweat dropped, "you're too carefree,"

Hanamura chuckled, "I have always been like this,"

"Hn," Kokoro sat down opposite of her and drank the tea served.

"Koko-chan, our tennis team are going for a training trip. Do you want to come with us? The boys wanted you to come along,"

Kokoro blinked, "where is it?"

Hanamura paused and smiled, "Okinawa,"

Kokoro was taken back. She had put down the tea cup on the table. She stared at the tea cup. She had no words to say. All that was on her mind when Hanamura mentioned the place was her last memories when she was in Japan.

Hanamura knew what was on her mind, "Koko-chan, have you heard any news about Yuka-chan?"

"No,"

Hanamura smiled, "are you afraid?"

Kokoro couldn't answer. She felt her heart beat faster. She closed her eyes and she saw Yuka's smile, that very gentle smile. Every memory came back and she felt guilty. "I left her at the point where she needed me the most. She must be angry at me and I'm sure she hates me. If I go back to Okinawa and face her, I can't. I can't even imagine myself facing her,"

Hanamura took something out from her drawer and put it on the table. Kokoro looked at it and recognised the person in the picture, "Aoi-nee, this is,"

Kokoro looked up at Hanamura, "is this,"

Hanamura nodded, "you were always with your thoughts that you never wanted to hear the truth. You didn't want to see or hear her said hateful words to you because, she is the most precious friend to you,"

Kokoro didn't have to say anything more. She nodded, "I see, she actually did it," a weak smile appeared on her face.

"Koko-chan, for you to come with us or not, that is your choice. If you come with us the maybe you get leave your past,"

Kokoro stood up and bowed, "I will excuse myself. Thank you for the tea,"

She headed for the door and walked out. She didn't realise that there were two people that overheard the conversation. He came out from the shadows. Another tall person stood beside him, "captain?"

Kajimoto didn't say anything but his eyes said it all. Reiji looked at Kajimoto but didn't say anything either. Hanamura didn't tell him much about Kokoro's past but from the conversation, it was clear that something did happen.

"I'll see you later," Kajimoto left.

Reiji kept his eyes on him until he was no longer in sight. Reiji headed towards Hanamura's room and knocked on the door. He heard her gave the permission and entered her room.

Hanamura smiled, "Reiji,"

He was emotionless as usual, "sensei,"

"Perhaps you heard the conversation?"

Reiji nodded. Hanamura gave a smile while looking out her window. She saw Kajimoto walking out of the school grounds. "He heard it as well, didn't he?"

"Yes, he did," Reiji answered.

Hanamura smirked, "now, what will you, Kajimoto-kun?"

Reiji was a bit surprised, "I see. Sensei, did you purposely call us so that the captain would,"

Hanamura turned to him and chuckled, "Reiji, everything in life is a gamble. And right now, I'm gambling that there is that one person to save her. Only that person can enter her heart. Don't you think so?"

Reiji stared at the gorgeous teacher standing in front of him. As he watched her smile, subconsciously he smiled as well.

-

-

It was already half past six and the playground was still filled with kids. Adults were there too, probably their mothers, babysitters or just college students who were just taking a stroll at the park. Kokoro sat on a bench under a tree. She watched the whole scenery at the park. Her eyes were solemn and her face were expressionless. She closed her eyes.

Flashback.

"Koko-chan, our tennis team are going for a training trip. Do you want to come with us? The boys wanted you to come along,"

Kokoro blinked, "where is it?"

Hanamura paused and smiled, "Okinawa,"

Kokoro was taken back. She had put down the tea cup on the table. She stared at the tea cup. She had no words to say. All that was on her mind when Hanamura mentioned the place was her last memories when she was in Japan.

Hanamura knew what was on her mind, "Koko-chan, have you heard any news about Yuka-chan?"

"No,"

Hanamura smiled, "are you afraid?"

Kokoro couldn't answer. She felt her heart beat faster. She closed her eyes and she saw Yuka's smile, that very gentle smile. Every memory came back and she felt guilty. "I left her at the point where she needed me the most. She must be angry at me and I'm sure she hates me. If I go back to Okinawa and face her, I can't. I can't even imagine myself facing her,"

Hanamura took something out from her drawer and put it on the table. Kokoro looked at it and recognised the person in the picture, "Aoi-nee, this is,"

Kokoro looked up at Hanamura, "is this,"

Hanamura nodded, "you were always with your thoughts that you never wanted to hear the truth. You didn't want to see or hear her said hateful words to you because, she is the most precious friend to you,"

Kokoro didn't have to say anything more. She nodded, "I see, she actually did it," a weak smile appeared on her face.

"Koko-chan, for you to come with us or not, that is your choice. If you come with us the maybe you get leave your past,"

Kokoro stood up and bowed, "I will excuse myself. Thank you for the tea,"

End of flashback.

She opened her eyes. She felt a pang on her chest. She saw a girl about the age of six running towards her mother. She was happy and hugged her mother. Kokoro's eyes softened and subconsciously, a small smile was visible on her pretty face.

Suddenly, she felt a presence nearby and looked up. She was surprised, "Ka-Kajimoto-kun?"

"You like to come to this park, don't you?"

Kokoro gave a short nod and looked back at the park, "it helps me think,"

"Do you mind me sitting with you?"

She shook her head. He sat beside her and stared at the kids playing in the sand box. He chuckled, "that kid over there reminds me of Wakato,"

Kokoro looked at him, "hn?""I knew that idiot ever since I was small. I think it's just by fate that ever since the first day we met, we would go everywhere. Never had any intention at all to be friends with him. He gave that impression of an idiot when we knew each other,"

Kokoro stared at him, "you sure talk a lot today," she said monotonously.

Kajimoto sweat dropped. Kokoro chuckled, "continue whatever you have to say,"

He stared at her, which cause Kokoro to have a tint of blush on her face. She quickly looked away.

"Smile,"

"Eh?" she looked at him.

Kajimoto smiled at her, "smile more often. Laugh whenever you want to,"

She blushed. He smiled, "you look even more beautiful when you smile. It suits you,"

They were caught in each other's gaze for a moment until Kajimoto realised what he just said. "Err, I mean, ehem, what I was trying to say was,"

She chuckled, "thank you, Kajimoto-kun," she gave a kind smile.

It was a smile that nobody had seen before. He blushed deep red and looked away. He covered his expression with his bangs. "You're welcome,"

"Ne, Kajimoto-kun,"

He looked at her, "yes?"

She closed her eyes and sighed, "what was your impression when you first met me?"

"Ou-Oumi-san?"

Her eyes were solemn again. Kajimoto saw the expression in her eyes. It was as if she was searching for something that she still couldn't find. He sighed, "you were mesmerising,"

"Probably a lot of people said that to you already but, you really are a very mesmerising girl. Oumi-san, what I said just now, about your smile, is true. You look better when you smile,"

She stood up. He just stared at her, thinking that she was probably angry at him. Suddenly, she smiled, "thank you, Kajimoto-kun. Do you want to walk back together?"

He smiled, "of course. It's getting late,"

They walked back together while talking and getting to know each other better. Kokoro didn't know why but she can smile whenever she was with him. She would forget her pain and she would begin to smile. Even when she was nervous for no reason, she could still talk to him. Maybe, things are blooming at the right perfect place, maybe.

-

-

-

-

**Hai!!!!!!!! Done with this one. Stay tune aite? Muahx, R&R please :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hehe, tadaima!!! :) **

-

-

-

-

The wind blew softly against her face. She breathed in the cold air of autumn and closed her eyes and memories crossed her mind.

**Flashback**

Kokoro sat down under a tree while closing her eyes when she heard a person crying. She wondered who it was but shrugged it off. Somehow, she felt a little annoyed and checked it out. To her surprise, she sighed, thinking that it was troublesome but she approached that person sitting in the wheel chair, "Asami-san,"

The girl was sobbing in tears and slowly raised her head. She was having hiccups, "Ou-hic-Oumi-san?"

Kokoro gave her a handkerchief to the crying girl, "here, wipe your tears,"

She took the handkerchief and wiped away her tears, "I'm sorry, Oumi-san, I must have annoyed you while you're trying to sleep under the tree," she gave a weak smile.

Kokoro gave a plain look, "ah, you did annoy me," she sighed.

The girl giggled, "Oumi-san, you may look cold but you're a caring person deep inside,"

Kokoro ruffled Yuka's head, "you mind in people's business too much or you're just naive, pick one,"

Yuka laughed, "As I thought, Oumi-san is a very interesting person. I'll wash this handkerchief and return it to you as soon as possible,"

Kokoro gave a small smile, "you can keep it, in case you're gonna cry again,"

Yuka smiled, "Oumi-san, you don't ask any questions do you?" she looked at her.

Kokoro looked at Yuka, "I don't bother. It's too troublesome for me,"

Yuka giggled, "I see. I'm quitting school soon," she gave a soft look.

"Just because you got bullied?" Kokoro said plainly without looking at Yuka, which made Yuka taken back.

Kokoro looked up the sky, "those girls are worthless, making another girl cry just because she is a little handicapped. I find those kind of girls are pathetic and I bet, those kind of girls will tag behind any good looking sorry loser type of guys. You can say I'm stereotyping, but those girls have rotten hearts where they would just do anything for their own self vested interests. And, just an advice, just because you're on a wheel chair, doesn't mean you're hopeless or useless. Believe in yourself and you'll be able to make it through, ne, Asami-san?"

Yuka gave a smile with tears in her eye and then she chuckled, "it's the first time I hear Oumi-san talked more than usual. As I thought, I really do look up to you,"

Kokoro stared at her. Yuka's glance softened, "Did you know, Oumi-san, that when the first day you were in our class, I knew you are a great person. But, you really don't mind not having any friends? I mean, I always see you walking alone,"

Kokoro gave a plain look, "not really, I got used to it, ever since I was small,"

Before Yuka could say anything, the bell rang indicating that lunch break was over. Yuka was overshadowed when Kokoro had said that she had gotten used to being alone. She suddenly felt her chair moving. She looked at Kokoro who was pushing her wheel chair, "eh, Oumi-san? Don't do this, you shouldn't,"

Kokoro kept pushing, "I won't get bullied,"

Yuka smiled, "thank you, Oumi-san," she clenched onto the handkerchief Kokoro had given to her earlier on.

As they reached class, Kokoro saw that Yuka only looked down on the floor. They both noticed that along the way to reach class, everyone looked at them. Yuka felt guilty towards Kokoro for creating such attention. As for Kokoro, she couldn't care what people are thinking and gave no expression at all. Kokoro sat at her place as soon as she pushed Yuka to her seat. Yuka gave a smile to Kokoro and she returned the smile. A girl with blonde hair approached Yuka, "ara, so you made friends with the Ice Queen, huh?"

Another girl with black hair smirked, "or maybe she poisoned Oumi-san to push her around. Such a cheapskate,"

Yuka was dwelling up in tears when another girl with short brown hair approached Yuka, "eh, you like crying don't you? Maybe Oumi-san was tricked by these foolish and sorry tears of yours. Heh, don't get too cocky, Oumi-san probably gave you a little sympathy because you're just too pathetic," she chuckled.

"You're the pathetic one," Kokoro said while reading a book. Everyone in the class looked at her.

The girl was taken back, "wha-what are you saying, all of the sudden?"

"It ticks me off. Aren't you the cocky ones with such pathetic and rotten attitudes? Bullying a handicapped, that's one. Associating anyone who helped Asami-san as being tricked by her, that's two. Lastly, you girls are really going all the way to make your life not to look pathetic, aren't you?" Kokoro gave a cold look, which scared the girls.

The blonde stepped up with a smirk, "heh, you talk big. It suits then, a useless handicapped girl with a girl who doesn't have any friends. A perfect couple, aww," she mocked.

Everyone was surprised to see Kokoro's expression for the first time, she smirked while looking straight into the blonde's eyes, "a perfect couple, huh?"

Kokoro gave a short glance at Yuka and back to the blonde, "you really are a lifeless low life,"

The girl with black hair tried to stand up against Kokoro, "what the hell did you call us?!"

Kokoro gave a plain look, "it is true, and you mess up other people's life for your own satisfaction. I really wonder why. Let me answer that for you, either you got the same treatment in your past or," she paused as she saw how terrified the blonde was.

Kokoro smirked even more, "ah, so, I hit the jackpot, it seems," her greyish green eyes pierced sharply into the blonde's eyes, which made the blonde fell on her knees. Her other two friends went to her sides.

"Reina, get a hold of yourself!" the girl with black hair shook the blonde.

The blonde was in a terrified state as if she had seen a ghost, "no!!!" she ran out of the class.

"Re-Reina!!! Wa-wait!!!" the girl with black hair chased after her. The other girl with short hair looked scared. Kokoro gave a glance at her, "and the only reason why you're in this with them, isn't because you had a bad past, you're just too spoiled by your parents and had too much time in hand,"

The girl clenched her fist. Kokoro remained expressionless, "and oh, you're just another social climber because in the end, you just wanted that person's attention," the girl gasped.

"You must be wondering how I could read you people so easily. Easy, because it's written all over your face. You're the ones who shouldn't get too cocky," Kokoro stated.

The girl looked as if she was about to cry, "I will never forgive you what you did to my friends,"

"In the end, you are pathetic. Friends, I really wonder if you know the definition to it," Kokoro stared at her book.

The girl looked down to the floor, "wha-what do you mean?"

Kokoro glanced at her, "even so you're pathetic, I won't deny that you're not an oblivious idiot. Well, humans can't survive being alone anyway, so, I don't blame you. But I can blame you for having such a rotten attitude,"

She looked at Kokoro and gave a very weak smile, "it's strange,"

Kokoro didn't bother to look at her but Yuka felt sorry for the girls. The girl started to cry, "You have never talked to anyone but you read us so easily, your eyes see everything, you really are, strange. I can't deny at all what you've said. Those two are the only people I can call friends. I don't really care if they're using me just for the money and later on backstab me, because to me, as long as I am not alone,"

Kokoro sighed, "You may not be an oblivious idiot but you really don't have a brain do you?"

The girl was taken back. Yuka's gaze softened, "Nakamiya-san," the girl looked at Yuka.

"What Oumi-san is trying to say is that if you really feel that you don't want to be alone, then there are other people who are willing to be your friends. I mean, friends are supposed to be there for each other, not just through materials and backstabbing, is just way out of hand for friends to do," Yuka explained.

She was sobbing in tears, "It's impossible!"

"This is getting ridiculous," Kokoro continued reading her book.

Yuka gave a nervous chuckled when she heard Kokoro said that, "Nakamiya-san, people can change. I guess the reason why people stayed away from you is because you have a rotten personality. You're a nice person, I can see that,"

The girl glared at Yuka, "are you stupid? I bullied you along with them!"

Yuka smiled, "you did but every time you needed to something against me, you always hesitated and you always had that look in your eyes that you just didn't want to do it,"

The girl started to look away but Yuka offered her hand, "c'mon, everyone can make a change but things won't change unless they start with themselves, your pick. Believe in yourself and you'll make it through, someone used to say it to me," Yuka gave a smile.

Kokoro gave a glance at Yuka and smirked to herself, _'you're annoying,' _she thought.

The girl hesitated to take her hand at first but seeing Yuka smile made her hug Yuka, "I'm sorry, so sorry, Asami-san!! I am so sorry for all the troubles I've caused you,"

Yuka patted the girl's head, "it's OK,"

"What's going on in here?" a male voice asked. It was their homeroom teacher. "Everyone get back to their seats, please,"

-

-

The bell rang at four and students started fill the school grounds as they were all exiting the school. Kokoro pushed Yuka's wheelchair when Yuka started to talk, "ne, is it OK if I call you Kokoro?"

Kokoro looked at her and gave a small smile with a nod, "hn,"

Yuka perked with a grin, "thank you, ah, you can call me Yuka!" Kokoro smiled and nodded. They heard a voice calling out for them and it was Nakamiya.

They looked at her while she panted when she suddenly bowed, "I'm really sorry to have troubled you,"

Yuka gave a nervous chuckled while Kokoro remained expressionless, "it has nothing to do with me though,"

Nakamiya stared at Kokoro and gave a small smiled, "Oumi-san,"

Yuka smiled, "the past is the past, Nakamiya-san. Don't let it bother you,"

Nakamiya was dwelling up in tears, "Asami-san, why are you so kind?"

Yuka chuckled, "I think naive is more like it, no?"

Nakamiya puzzled, "huh?"

"Someone said that I mind in people's business too much or I'm just naive, so, I pick naive," Yuka giggled.

Kokoro glanced at Yuka, "you are annoying," Yuka chuckled and nodded, "hai, hai," Nakamiya smiled when she felt comfortable for the first time being around people who are very sincere in doing things, "I see," she whispered to herself.

Yuka held Nakamiya's hand, "do you want to walk home with us?"

Nakamiya smiled, "sure," they started to walk to the school's gate when suddenly Yuka realised something.

"Ah, from now on, why not you call me Yuka," she suggested.

Nakamiya blushed, "Yuka-chan, is it? Then,"

"I'll call you Miu," Yuka chuckled.

Nakamiya looked at Kokoro and Kokoro glanced at her, "whatever makes you happy," she kept pushing Yuka.

Nakamiya smiled, "thank you, Kokoro-chan,"

-

-

Nakamiya was braiding Yuka's hair while Kokoro silently reading her book at the big window. It was the weekend and Nakamiya suggested her two new friends to come over to her house.

Yuka was sewing while Nakamiya braided her hair. She looked at Kokoro and smiled, "if I could walk, I would love to bake and have a picnic with the two of you," she clenched her knee.

Nakamiya looked at Yuka, "is it for sure that your legs can never move,"

Yuka gave a soft smile when suddenly Kokoro stood up and stooped down to Yuka, which surprised Nakamiya and Yuka. Kokoro took a needle from the sewing box and slightly poked it all over Yuka's both legs, which made Yuka shriek every time.

Nakamiya sweat dropped, "ano, Kokoro-chan, what are you doing?"

Kokoro stared at Yuka's almost crying face and put her hand on Yuka's head, "it seems to me that your legs wants to walk," Kokoro stood up and continued reading her book.

Yuka stared at her, "but, the doctor said,"

"And you're the idiot who believe everything that the doctor says," Kokoro said bluntly.

Nakamiya smiled, "Yuka-chan, have you tried to walk?"

Yuka looked at Nakamiya and shook her head. Nakamiya glanced at Kokoro who purposely ignored the whole event. Nakamiya understood what Kokoro was trying to say and held out her hands to Yuka, which made Yuka able to only stare at those two hands, "Miu-chan?"

"C'mon, believe in yourself and you'll make it through, right? Have faith and the will inside you will bring better future. At least, this is something I can do to help you to repent all those bad things I've done to you in the past," Nakamiya said with a kind smile.

Yuka looked at Kokoro who was reading her book, not wanting to bother. Yuka chuckled and reached out for the hands. Thus, after countless of times falling down, Kokoro got annoyed, "idiots," she put down her book and approached the two girls.

"Yuka," Kokoro called out. The two girls looked at her. Kokoro's eyes pierced through Yuka, which made Yuka blushed.

"Crawl," Kokoro said.

Both Yuka and Nakamiya stared at her, "eh?"

"Do you want to walk or not? If you do, then stop asking questions," Kokoro said.

Nakamiya and Yuka chuckled, "hai, hai," Nakamiya helped Yuka to move her legs. It was heavy and hard to move her legs at first but after hours trying to move her legs again, Yuka found herself crawling on her own by a few steps.

Yuka was happy, "I move my legs on my own! Kokoro, Miu-chan, did you see that?!" she smiled.

Nakamiya nodded and smiled. She looked at Kokoro and she was surprised to see Kokoro's expression. The so-called Ice Queen was smiling. It was not a small smile but it was a smile of kindness and it was sincere. Kokoro's eyes softened while looking at Yuka's happy face. Nakamiya finally understood why Yuka and Kokoro could get along in an instant. Nakamiya could tell that Kokoro was happy being them.

'_She isn't an Ice Queen after all, Kokoro-chan that is,'_ Nakamiya thought.

Kokoro stared at Yuka, "you idiot, it's still too early to celebrate,"

Yuka perked, "then I want to stand now!"

Kokoro softly hit Yuka's head, "don't pressure yourself too much. Enough for today. It's already this late, we should head back home,"

Yuka nodded with a pout, "hai,"

Nakamiya smiled and went over to Kokoro to help Yuka up into her wheelchair. They reached the front door when Kokoro turned to her, "it's OK, you don't have to send us. I can send Yuka back home,"

Nakamiya nodded, "alright, then I'll see you at school,"

-

-

It has been three months and a half since they started being friends. Over the months, everyone saw how Kokoro had changed. She started smiling more often and would give tutor to people who ask her for help in studies. Nakamiya had become very cheerful and made lots of friends. As for her old friends, they had apologised but never approached her again. As for Yuka, she made a lot of improvement with her legs. She had improved so much that she finally got off her wheelchair but still on walking stick.

It was already summer break. Nakamiya called out for her two good friends to invite them to her private beach house in Okinawa. They were on a three line conversation over the phone.

Nakamiya grinned, "we'll make our summer memories!"

Yuka nodded, "definitely, and Kokoro, you're not avoiding this,"

"As if I could," Kokoro said monotonously.

"Eh? What do you mean?" Nakamiya asked.

Kokoro sighed, "as if you'll let me get away from spending time with you,"

Nakamiya and Yuka chuckled, "that's true. Then, I'll pick you guys up early tomorrow morning,"

"Ne, Miu-chan!" Yuka said.

"What is it?" Nakamiya asked.

Yuka grinned, "Can I bring someone along?"

Nakamiya puzzled, "eh?"

The wave splashed on the sea shore and the breeze brushed the coconut tree leaves. A girl with black hair was wearing a two piece grey coloured halter neck swim suit while reading a book under the umbrella shades.

"Mou, Kokoro-chan!" Nakamiya came running towards Kokoro.

She glanced at Nakamiya, "what?"

Nakamiya looked at Kokoro and smirked, "hmm, you actually have a nice body to show off and you kept it secret all these while. Look at you, you're a babe!" she snicker.

Kokoro had a tint of blush but covered it by staring at her book, "you talk too much," she glanced at Nakamiya who was grinning and she smirked, "what about you? Your swim suit is red and you've been blushing since this morning. Ah, here comes your prince,"

Nakamiya puzzled, "huh?" she looked behind and when she saw that person, she blushed, "it's not like he has interest in me,"

Kokoro smirked while reading her book, "who knows,"

Yuka came with her cousin, Nagami Seichii, a young lad with dark hair and dark blue eyes. Nakamiya had a tint of blush but shrugged it off and greeted them, "Yuka-chan, Nagami-san, you guys are a little late,"

Yuka smiled, "sorry, I had a little trouble,"

Nakamiya looked at her, "I wanted to help you but you shoved me off," she pouted.

"It's not swimsuit," Yuka said.

Nakamiya stared at her, "then?"

Yuka just shook her head, "nothing. Seichii, could you get a drink?"

Seichii smiled, "sure, Nakamiya-san, what would you like?"

She smiled, "lemonade," she looked at Kokoro, "and a vanilla coke. Let's go to Kokoro-chan. Thank you, Nagami-san," she pulled Yuka.

Yuka could finally walk on her own two feet and everyone was surprised. The three girls were chatting happily under the shades, well, only Yuka and Nakamiya but Kokoro were listening and would smile when they laughed. Seichii came with the drinks and sat with them.

Yuka smiled, "ne, wanna play beach ball?"

Everyone nodded except Kokoro. She put down her book and joined the others. Yuka held the ball and passed it Kokoro. Everyone had fun and when Nakamiya was trying to catch the ball she couldn't reach it and fell into the water. Seichii caught her hand and helped her up, "are you OK?"

She blushed, "err, hai," she looked away. Seichii was blushing as well but still hasn't released Nakamiya's hand.

"A-ano, Nagami-san, my hand," she said politely.

He stared at their hands and released it, "sorry,"

Nakamiya chuckled, "it's OK," Yuka smiled and looked at Kokoro who was giving a slight smirk while watching those two still blushing.

It was already night time and everyone had their dinner. Kokoro decided to have a walk at the beach and she sat down on the sand while staring up at the sky. Her eyes softened as she thought of her mother.

Meanwhile, Seichii went to the balcony only to find Nakamiya sitting alone while gazing at the stars. She finally realised there was another person and saw Seichii. She blushed and smiled, "Nagami-kun,"

"Do you mind me joining you here?" he asked.

She slight shook her head, "it's OK," he sat nearby her and she gazed upon the stars, "it's pretty isn't it?"

He stared at her, "yeah,"

She looked at him when he was still looking at her. She blushed, "I meant the stars, Nagami-kun," she sweat dropped.

Seichii smiled, "I meant you,"

Nakamiya flustered and blushed like a ripe tomato, "wha-what do you mean?"

Seichii chuckled, "I've always liked you, Nakamiya-san, ever since elementary but you seemed to be pushing everyone away. And then, recently, you've made friends with Yuka and Oumi-san, I can see that you've changed a lot and you became warmer. I have to admit, I'm a coward to approach you now but," he felt a warmth on his lips.

She gave him a slight kiss and her eyes gently looked at him, "I hope you don't mind me calling you Seichii-kun,"

He blushed but smiled while taking her hand, "I don't mind, Miu,"

Yuka came down the stairs and looked around when she saw Nakamiya and Seichii entering the living room together. Yuka smiled, "ne, have you seen Kokoro?"

Both of them shook their head, "nope, I haven't seen her after dinner," Seichii said.

"She's not here?" Nakamiya asked.

Yuka sighed, "I tried to look for her in her room but she wasn't there,"

The butler came in, "Kokoro-sama went out to the beach,"

"EH?!!" Nakamiya shriek. "Mou, that girl, doesn't she know that it's dangerous to walk alone!!??" she panicked. Seichii sweat dropped while trying to calm her down.

Yuka gave a thought, "Miu-chan, Seichii, I'll be back," she went off to the door.

Nakamiya wanted to chase after Yuka when Seichii stopped her, "let it be," she stared at him and nodded with a smile.

Yuka searched for Kokoro while calling out for her name. She looked everywhere until she saw a figure sitting on the shore. Yuka approached that figure and sighed, "found you,"

Kokoro looked at her and gave a smile, "sorry to trouble you,"

Yuka sat beside her, "I'm lucky that I can walk now or else I'll be having trouble to look for you,"

Kokoro chuckled and lied down on the sand while gazing up the stars. Yuka looked at her expressionless friend and gaze upon the night sky, "ne, Kokoro,"

"Hn?"

"The reason why you love the night sky is because it reminds you of your mother, doesn't it?" Yuka said with a low voice.

Kokoro smiled, "yeah,"

"I see,"

"Mother has always been very soft spoken and as much as I remember her, she had always been fragile and weak. Even so, she loves to play the piano. Dad was always busy with work so, she was always alone but always smiling,"

Yuka smiled, "I don't think so she was alone,"

Kokoro looked at Yuka who was gazing up the sky, "what do you mean?"

Yuka looked at her, "if she was alone, she wouldn't be smiling. She had you beside her, that's why she managed to smile. You told me before that you would pick flowers everyday and play piano for her. I bet, you filled the emptiness more than you could even measure,"

Kokoro sat up and chuckled. Yuka looked at her and she was surprised to see it for the first time. Kokoro was almost crying but she was smiling, "idiot,"

Yuka smiled and hugged Kokoro, "that's why Kokoro, your name has a meaning for a reason, 'Kokoro' means 'spirit' and 'heart'. You became her spirit to continue smiling and you've become my 'kokoro' in bringing me up. But now, it's time for you to become your own 'kokoro'. Somebody said to me once, that I should believe in myself and I'll be able to make it through,"

Kokoro smiled, "you're annoying,"

Yuka chuckled, "I know. You've become my 'kokoro' to annoy you too," Yuka winked while laughing.

**End of flashback**

Kokoro smiled to herself, "my own 'kokoro', huh? Yuka," she gazed up to the sky. Meanwhile, with Yuka, she was gazing up the same sky and smiled.

A kid tugged on her skirt and she carried the kid, "what's wrong, Ryuu?"

The kid rubbed his eyes, "okaa-san, I had a nightmare,"

Yuka smiled, "sorry, I left you alone, then you can sleep in mama's room tonight," she kissed the kid's forehead and went inside.

-

-

-

-

**The story has taken a big turn. What will happen? Yuka has a kid now, eh? What happened in the past that made Kokoro went away and she couldn't face Yuka? Next, the uncovered past!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow, how long has it been since I updated? Busy, busy, busy! But, I'm back and I hope this chapter brings you smiles.**

**Author's Note: I came to realise that Josei Shonan is only a middle school. So, to make it more interesting, I've decided to change Josei Shonan into an academy (**_**gakuen**_**), which encompasses of middle school division and high school division altogether.**

**And also, I did a mistake of Yuka's whereabouts. It isn't supposed to be in Nagoya but Okinawa. **

**Hehe, sorry and thank you.**

**Love, Zeie Honey**

**Hanamura's Residence**

It was Friday and it was another minute before the clock strikes 7. Kokoro had woken up just before the alarm clock went off. She slipped on her home slippers and went straight to the bathroom.

Hanamura had her hair tied in a messy ponytail and heaved a deep sigh. She looked irritated as she glared at the tall lad beside her, who had just placed a perfect looking omelette on the plate.

"Renji! How can you cook something so perfect! More like, how did you know how to cook? And so delicious too! It's unfair!" Hanamura looked frustrated, angry, irritated, frustrated and a bit teary.

"I'm sorry," Renji had apologised while pouring the coffee.

While Hanamura was going non-stop, Kokoro came down and she was surprised to see that the emotionless and mature lad who would always follow Hanamura by her side in their home.

"Good morning, Aoi-nee, Renji-san," Kokoro sat down and stared at her plate. Renji poured her a glass of fresh squeezed orange juice.

As Kokoro took a sip of the juice, she looked up to Renji, "It tastes good. And the omelette smells good too."

Hanamura slammed the table, "Renji, I don't usually do this but looking at Kokoro's expression and listening to her compliments for you, it pisses me off! Then, it's a war for Kokoro's heart with food from now on!" Hanamura turned to Kokoro who was eating without guilt. "And Koko-chan!"

Kokoro glanced at Hanamura, "Yes?"

"I will make you the perfect looking and tasting meal for you! You just watch! I'll win against Renji!" Hanamura said with full determination.

Kokoro had a small smile, "Do your best." She glanced at Renji, "Renji-san, why are you in our house so early in the morning?"

Renji took Kokoro's plate and glass and washed it. He then poured her a glass of warm milk, "Here, it will give you energy and keep you warm."

Hanamura was about to burst in flames, "IT'S UNFAIR!" She was about to cry.

Kokoro drank the milk and put the glass down, "Thanks for the food, Renji-san. Thank you," she smiled.

Renji was taken back by Kokoro's smile. She really looked prettier with a smile on her face. Hanamura was biting the kitchen towel in suppressing her outburst agitation.

Kokoro took her bag and wore her shoes and Renji followed behind her. Kokoro looked at Hanamura, "Aoi-nee, today's the day you're leaving to Okinawa with the boys, right?"

Hanamura looked at Kokoro and nodded. Hanamura folded her arms and had shown a gentle expression, "We will be leaving at 10 today. The bus will be at the gate." She smiled.

Renji looked over at Kokoro who had no tint of expression. Kokoro gave a slight bow to Hanamura, "I'm off." Renji followed behind Kokoro and closed the door.

"Have a safe trip." Hamura replied.

With Renji accompanying Kokoro to school, Hanamura felt quite at ease. She found herself smiling while walking back to the kitchen.

"Such an adorable child. Fragile yet growing stronger. Kokoro is similar to you yet so different. Nadeshiko-nee, Kokoro-chan is cuter when she smiles, don't you think so?" Hanamura whispered to herself.

**Josei Shonan Gakuen**

As Kokoro stepped into the school with Renji being by her side, they have made a greater attention to themselves. Students were whispering and uttering words that were familiar to Kokoro's ears.

Renji heard it too but he noticed that Kokoro managed to be unaffected by those words and so he understood that there were nothing that they could do to stop people from talking.

As they walked, they passed the tennis court where they spotted familiar figures running around the court and sounds of smashes were heard.

Two small figures suddenly popped out of nowhere, one in blue and another in pink.

"Good morning!" Said Youhei.

Kokoro nodded, "Good morning. You guys are training very early."

Kouhei shrugged his shoulders, "Well, this is just some light work out."

"A warm-up." Renji uttered.

"Oh."

Youhei came closer to Kokoro and passing looks towards both Renji and Kokoro, "This is interesting. Renji, how come the both of you are coming to school together?"

Kouhei nodded in agreement, "True. Renji's house is in the opposite direction so it's impossible for you two to be running into each other, unless…"

The twins smirked at each other and looked at Kokoro and Renji. Before another word was uttered, Renji patted Kokoro's head and walked away.

The pat had caught Kokoro by surprised. Kouhei and Youhei were surprised as well. Kokoro looked at Renji's figure who disappeared by the turning at the corridor. She touched her head where he patted earlier.

"That was weird." Youhei said.

"Well, he had always been weird." Kouhei uttered and glanced at Kokoro, "Anyway, you must've heard from Hanamura-sensei about our training trip, right?"

Youhei smiled, "That's right. Knowing sensei, she must have invited you along."

Kokoro nodded, "Hn."

"The answer shouldn't be simply a 'hn'," a voice was heard from behind. It was Wakato while he playfully twisted his tennis racket on his shoulder.

"The answer should be a 'yes' or 'no'." He smirked.

Kokoro glanced at him without any expression. Wakato sighed, "You really are a rare gem. I have never met any girl who failed to expressions. You see, girls should be like those," he pointed to a group of girls who were cheerfully smiling and chatting.

"Girls should smile. Girls that smile are like the blooming flowers! They're supposed to the bright sun! Where else, Kokoro-chan, you like the plain paper-"

A tennis ball came hitting Wakato on the head before he finished of his sentence. Wakato crashed to the ground.

Kouhei and Youhei clapped their hands and put their thumbs up towards a certain brunette. "Nice shot, Captain!"

Kokoro was in a mixed feeling. Whether she should be entirely amazed, pity or laugh it off.

Kajimoto twitched, "And guys who play tennis should be practicing as for now."

Wakato stood up and twitched in pure irritation and anger. "Damn it, that hurt!"

"Serve you right." Kajimoto plainly said.

A laughter came loudly, which hit Wakato in more anger. He glared at the small lad who was on Daichi's shoulders. Outa laughed even more, "What a stupid looking face, Wakato."

"I don't want to hear that from you, you under-sized seaweed!" Wakato bickered.

A vein popped on Outa. He jumped down and grabbed Wakato's collar, "You stupid rotten orange!"

"What did you say!" Wakato and Outa continued their bickering.

Daichi were trying to separate the two and while he attempts at doing so, Kajimoto looked Kokoro and suddenly an expression none of them had seen. Kokoro suddenly laughed.

The sudden unheard laugh had stopped Wakato and Outa from bickering and had taken their attention. They were caught off guard. Kokoro was laughing. It felt as if they had won something. As if they have hit the jackpot.

Youhei stepped forward, "Kokoro, just now, you, you laughed…" he was still amazed.

Kouhei nodded while still stunned. Outa lets go off Wakato's collar and blinked. Daichi dropped his racket. And Kajimoto was just surprised.

Kokoro had stopped laughing and cleared her throat. She was blushing. She couldn't set her eyes straight and looked away, "Sorry, it was just, something I've never seen or experienced before. I'm sorry I laughed." She bowed.

Wakato smirked, "No, don't be sorry. You shouldn't. In fact, it's a charm for us all. To see you laughing. That is how a girl should look like. Smiling and laughing. You just seemed more like a girl."

Kokoro blushed. She looked around at the boys. They were smiling at her. She saw Kajimoto smiling and giving a nod to her. She smiled. Something had just secured in her heart. Something that she wasn't sure what but knows.

"Thank you." She said with a slight tear in the corner of her eyes with a smile.

"So, smile for us, Kokoro-san," Daichi smiled.

Kouhei and Youhei nodded, "Looks like we should hit Wakato more in the head to make Kokoro-chan laughed."

"I'm going to class." She bowed and turned to walk away.

"Kokoro-chan, you are coming with us to Okinawa, right?" Outa shouted.

Kajimoto looked at her as she turned towards them. Kajimoto felt nervous waiting for her answer. Kokoro smiled and walked away.

She left without an answer. That had left Kajimoto feeling quite uneasy. He was engulfed in his own thought until an arm rested on his shoulders. Kajimoto looked to his right and it was Wakato.

"Don't worry too much. She'll come. She will definitely come." He wore a smile that almost looked like a smirk.

Kajimoto glanced back at the trail where she had walked and thought of certain things, which wasn't known to anyone else. A certain thing that he had overheard. A certain thing that he worries and wanted to know himself was of Kokoro's past.

He wished to know and to help. If he was able to help her in any way. He wished.

First period had ended and Kokoro had put aside her books and silently waiting for the next period teacher to come in. She glanced to the clock on the wall. It was two minutes past 9. The students were being noisy. Noisy from casual chats and rustling papers.

Kokoro glanced out the window and stared off into the blue skies. Her eyes turned to the two empty seats, the one in front of her and the one beside her. They were both empty. She closed her eyes and she started wondering. What was she thinking? A lot of things that had seem to cloud her mind but her heart was clear. Second period teacher had entered the class. Second period finally started.

Hanamura came into the training room. The boys were doing their casual runs on treadmills and some light work out before leaving. It was already 9.48 a.m. and she rested her hand on her waist.

"Right, everybody, the bus is already waiting at the gate. Get your stuff and let's go." Hanamura was about to leave.

"Sensei," Kajimoto called out for her.

She turned to him and she saw a look on his face that was clearly stating a certain feeling. She turned away, "We are going to be late."

Kajimoto snapped out of his thoughts and nodded, "Yes, sensei."

As Hanamura walked away with Renji by her side, she smirked, "That's another adorable creature. Don't you think it's interesting, Renji?"

"Yes."

Hanamura chuckled softly, "I hope Kokoro-chan won't be late."

The boys were at the gate, loading their things into the bus. It was a mini bus. Complete with refrigerator and comfortable seats. While the rest of them were still loading their things, Kajimoto looked at the school grounds. He was searching and hoping to see a certain figure in sight.

Youhei noticed that their captain were distracted and nudged at Kouhei. The boy with the blue hair shrugged and went on the bus. Everyone had gotten on the bus, only Hanamura and Kajimoto left. Hanamura tapped his shoulder and he looked at her. She signalled for him to get on the bus and he did. Before he took a step into the bus, he looked back once again and he wasn't sure what to feel.

Kokoro was standing there. She was panting a little. Kajimoto set his foot on the ground again and turned to her. Kokoro looked up to Hanamura, "I couldn't think of anything. Before I knew it, my legs were running as soon as I heard the second bell rang."

Hanamura smiled and hugged Kokoro, "I'm glad you didn't think."

Kokoro looked at Kajimoto and smiled, "Thanks for waiting."

Kajimoto knew exactlt how to feel now. He felt relieved. He smiled back, "Welcome on board."

Kokoro suddenly remembered, "Ah, I-"

Hanamura wrapped her arms around Kokoro, "I have packed your things and wrote a letter of absence to the homeroom teacher and the principal. So, don't worry."

Kokoro smiled, "Thank you very much, Aoi-nee."

"You're so cute! Anyway, let's go!" She pushed Kokoro.

**On the bus**

Outa was sleeping with his eye mask on, Daichi was reading his manga. Youhei and Kouhei were drawing things on Outa's face while Wakato was listening to his music player. Renji had his eyes closed though not sleeping and Hanamura was reading a report. Kokoro was sitting on the single seat, in front, with a book in hand. Kajimoto was simply looking out the window, lost in his thoughts.

The handsome brunette gave a short glanced to Kokoro's seat and back to scenery outside. Kajimoto started wondering what had happened in the past with Kokoro. The reasons to her pained expression time to time. How did she befriend with the president, Nagami Seichii? And who is Yuka that Kokoro seemed to run away from? Besides, even if the President and Kokoro know each other, what was their relationship since they seem so close now. He felt even more irritated._ 'I'm asking so many questions about Nagami and Kokoro. Why am I so disturbed?'_

There were so many questions playing in his head until he felt a sudden cold on his cheek.

Kokoro had put a cold can of juice on his cheek, "Kajimoto-kun, you were day dreaming."

Wakato came from behind, "Hmmm, what were dirty thoughts were you having, Captain?" He gave a sly smile.

"Eh! Captain, you were having dirty thoughts?" Youhei exclaimed.

Kouhei smirked, "Looks like our calm and gentle captain is capable of thinking something like that."

Kajimoto was already blushing. Outa had woken up from his slumber and suddenly jumped into the conversation, "EH! You were thinking something dirty of Kokoro-chan?"

Kajimoto was blushing as red as tomato, "No, you're wrong!"

Daichi blinked, "Captain…"

Wakato smirked, "Well, there isn't anything wrong with a guys having dirty thoughts but, dirty thoughts of Kokoro-chan? I don't blame you since a man will always be,"

"A man." Renji continued.

Wakato nodded, "That's right." He had a smug on his face.

Outa paused and looked at Wakato, "Oi, what did you mean by you don't blame guys for having dirty thoughts? That means you had your dirty thoughts on Kokoro-chan as well, didn't you?"

"Of course I-" Wakato stopped and looked at everyone who was looking back at him.

Wakato fell back and vigorously shook his head, "N-no, it isn't what you think!"

"Ehhh, so you had dirty thoughts of Kokoro-chan?" Kouhei glared.

Daichi punched his fist to his palm, "You're the naughty one."

Before anything, they felt a darker aura. A more darker and fiercer aura. It was Hanamura. She was laughing so evil while grabbing Wakato's head, "Bad boys should be punished!"

Everyone sweat dropped in fear and thought Hanamura of having a sister complex, which was definitely the case. Kokoro chuckled, "Silly bunch of people." She took her seat and continued reading her book.

The bus arrived at Narita Internation Airport and they were just in time for their flight to Okinawa. Everyone unloaded their things and Kokoro noticed Hanamura's bags. She sweat dropped.

"Aoi-nee, we're only going for three days. Why so many bags?" Kokoro asked.

Hanamura folded her arms, "Women should not be taken lightly!" She walked away.

Kokoro double sweat dropped, "That doesn't answer the question." She pulled her bag. Then it got her thinking, _'What did Aoi-nee pack for me?'_

Kokoro stared her bag until Daichi carried her bag, which had caught Kokoro on surprise.

"Daichi-san, it's really okay…" Kokora was cut off when she saw Outa winking at her.

"Kokoro-chan, hurry up or you'll get left behind." Daichi said while smiling.

She nodded and followed behind. Hanamura had them checked in just in time for their flight. They had boarded the plane and were waiting for the plane to take off.

On the right side of the plane were Hanamura;Kokoro, Youhei;Kouhei, Daichi;Outa. And on the left side were Wakato;Kajimoto and Renji with an unknown man.

The man who was sitting beside Renji stared at the quiet, tall lad. He continued staring. Renji had his eyes closed. Youhei turned behind and he saw the man staring at Renji. He smirked, "Psst, hey old man,"

The man looked at Youhei, "Me?"

Youhei nodded, "Yes, you. Don't stare at him too long, or else he'll go berserk since he doesn't like to be stared at."

It gave the man a great shiver down his spine and he crouched and looked away from Renji. Renji peeked at Youhei and saw Youhei winked at him. Renji had a tint of smirk plastered and closed his eyes.

The plane had taken off and at that moment, Kokoro started to feel nervous. She felt her beating fast and faster. She felt as if the compressed air in the plane had compressed her suppressed feelings and was about to explode.

She took a deep breath and held it in. Hanamura noticed and so did Kajimoto. Hanamura looked outside and had a smirk. _'She has Nadeshiko-nee's habit in doing that when feeling nervous. Cute.'_

Kajimoto observed her. He noticed that she had been holding in her breath for the second time. He started to wonder if she was feeling a lot of things now. They were about 2 hours away from Okinawa now. Kajimoto was sure that she was feeling many things. Things that she had been trying to suppress.

Wakato noticed that Kajimoto had been looking at Kokoro for a minute too long now and decided to tease his captain.

He closed up on the captain and whispered, "If you stare too long, your heart is going to jump out of your mouth."

Kajimoto was surprised and when he saw the playful smirk on Wakato's face, Kajimoto was irritated, "Shut up."

Wakato laughed and from the corner of his eyes, he saw Kokoro's face. Wakato's eyes were sharp. He gets the feelings that she was uneasy. Somehow, Wakato was disappointed to the fact that he knew Kajimoto had learn things about Kokoro more than he does. Wakato looked away as he felt quite agitated.

**Okinawa**

The plane landed 12.46 p.m. and the team were waiting for their luggage. They got their luggage and went for their cabs. They finally reached a villa near the ocean.

The villa was a three-storey summer villa and the team would come over for monthly training. As Kokoro unloaded her bag and carried it in, the inside of the villa was clean and kept nicely. She looked around and the boys were making themselves at home. Everyone had had their own rooms since they have been in the villa since they joined tennis.

Kokoro climbed up the stairs and the first floor consisted of three rooms, which were occupied by Daichi;Outa in one room, Youhei;Kouhei in one room and the other one was Renji's alone.

Kokoro climbed another flight of stairs and the second floor has three rooms as well. Wakato was in a room, Kajimoto in a room and the other room was empty.

She looked in the room. It had a single bed, a dressing table and a drawer wardrobe. She placed her luggage at the side of the drawer wardrobe and looked out the window. Her room was facing the ocean. She breathed in the fresh ocean air and smiled to herself until she heard someone at the door.

"Looks like Hanamura-sensei is having her time in the master bedroom upstairs again." Wakato rolled his eyes.

Kokoro glanced at him, "Aoi-nee will always be Aoi-nee." She gave a small smile and looked out at the ocean.

Wakato caught the sight of her smiling face. With the sun still streaming in brightly on her, creating a beautiful silhouette of her. That image had been perfectly drawn in his mind. Probably in his heart too. He felt his heart skipped a beat. Wakato kept his gaze on her and he wondered if the autumn sun could have shined brighter than the summer's sun.

He laughed at himself. When did he ever become cheesy? Wakato was anything but cheesy. _'You're an idiot, Hiroshi.'_

Noise of running legs were headed towards them. "Kokoro-chan! We have some free time still before we start training. Let's have lunch at the sea side!" Outa shouted.

Youhei and Kouhei followed behind Outa apparently and suggested the same thing. "Daichi, Renji, Hanamura-sensei and Captain are already waiting downstairs." Kouhei explained.

"Yeap and…" Youhei looked at Kokoro, scanning her from head to toe. "We'll give you 10 minutes."

Kokoro blinked, "What for?"

Wakato pushed everyone out of the room and glanced back at her, "For you to change, my lady."

Kokoro nodded and as Wakato closed the door, Kokoro unzipped her luggage. Kokoro stared into her luggage, speechless, "Aoi-nee…" she sweat dropped.

The rest of them were already downstairs when the handsome brunette folded his arms, "You're late."

Wakato swayed beside Kajimoto and rested his elbow on Kajimoto's shoulders, "Kokoro-chan's changing. You should give a lady her time you know or else ladies would run away from you." He winked.

Hanamura smirked so slyly and Outa noticed, "Sensei, why do you seem so happy?"

The teacher went inside the van with a smug look on her face. Before Outa could say another word, Kokoro came out of the Villa, which caught everyone speechless.

Hanamura pushed her glasses up and her smirk got wider, "My precious Kokoro is adorable in the clothes I picked." She said to herself.

Kokoro was wearing a knee-length skirt and a t-shirt with knitted cardigan and a knitted scarf around her neck. She was wearing a pair of knee-high boots. The clothes that she was wearing were clean cut and certainly, it fits the image of her growing up overseas.

"So cute!" Kouhei and Youhei exclaimed and clung to her.

Wakato smirked and ruffled her hair, "I can really hand it to Hanamura-sensei when it comes to fashion."

While Daichi and the rest of team were around Kokoro, Kajimoto stayed put where he was. He was stunned by how pretty she looked. It wasn't the first time they saw her in outside clothes but, she seemed different.

Kajimoto was getting hot from blushing and covered under his bangs and he immediately went inside the van.

She heaved a sigh, "Aoi-nee repacked my bag. I threw in my jeans and sweaters and got these instead."

Outa put thumbs up to her, "Good choice, Hanamura-sensei!"

As they got into the van, Kokoro was somehow seated in between Kajimoto and Wakato. Kajimoto looked out the window but he was pretty much distracted by their touching shoulders and he could feel her warmth. He was blushing and little did he knew that Kokoro had a tint of blush on her face but she tried to kept it under control.

They arrived in town and they had lunch at Italian Pizzeria. Hanamura decided to give them a hour break before the boys started their practice.

Before they splited up, Hanamura held Kokoro's hand, "Let's go shopping!"

Kokoro sweat dropped, "I'll pass. It's too tiresome."

Hanamura was about to pout when she pulled Kokoro closer, "Kokoro-chan, you're so cute but you have a boring personality. You should be more girlish!"

"Thank you for your opinion, Aoi-nee." Kokoro sighed.

"Mou… Then, where are you going to go?" Hanamura asked.

Kokoro pointed to her left, across the road, "It's obvious, isn't it?"

Hanamura made a face, "Of course, a bookstore. Well, there's nothing I can offer to beat that once. You have an hour. Don't get too caught up in your world, understand?"

Kokoro nodded, "I understand." She walked away.

Kajimoto followed behind, "Kokoro, I'll go with you."

Kokoro smiled and nodded. They were crossing the road until Wakato sighed. Youhei looked at him, "Aren't you going to go?"

He sighed again. _'I like Kokoro but… As I thought,' _

Wakato heaved a heavier sigh, "Books are not my forte. That is a definite bye-bye." He walked in a different direction. The twins shrugged it off and went on their own.

**Jinsei Bookstore**

Kokoro was going through some books of encyclopaedias that were written in French. The moment she opened the book, she was instantly in her own bubble. Kajimoto smiled at the sight of her being all in her own world. Her eyes were smiling. They were smiling at the sight of the words.

Kajimoto sat across her and opened a book as well. It was already almost time for them to go. Kajimoto stood up and took the book that he wanted. He glanced over at Kokoro and she was still stuck to the book. He was hesitating to get her feet back to reality but he tapped her shoulder.

Kokoro blinked and looked up at Kajimoto. He smiled, "It's time to go now. Are you picking this book home?"

Kokoro smiled and nodded.

"Mama! Colour!" A little boy shrieked in happiness while running into a bookstore.

A girl with honey coloured hair and honey coloured eyes, who had a soft face with soft manner followed behind the child. "Be careful, Shouta."

Shouta stopped at a rack and started holding a book. The mother bent down to him and smiled, "You sure are fast in picking what you like, just like papa." She lightly pinched his cheeks while he was cheekily smiling.

'_Just like your dad… So cheeky.'_ She thought.

She held the little boy's hand and head to the counter.

Kokoro and Kajimoto went down the stairs and they saw a long queue. Kajimoto stopped at his tracks, "Kokoro, give me your book. I'll pay for it."

She shook her head, "It's ok, I don't mind lining up."

Kajimoto had a tint of blush but, "Didn't you say you had to get something? It will be faster this way."

Kokoro paused but handed Kajimoto her book anyway, "Thank you and I'll pay you back."

He nodded in reply and lined up as she walked away.

The little boy impatiently waited. He was making a face and looked up to his mother, "Mama…"

She chuckled, "Well, we can't do anything but wait."

Shouta pouted. The mother stooped down to him and kissed his forehead, "If you wait patiently, I'll treat you to something sweet."

He perked up and gave a big smile. He twirled around when suddenly he tripped and was about to fall.

Kajimoto lined up behind a mother and her son. He saw them talking and he saw the boy making faces. Kajimoto thought it was probably because the line was too long.

He saw the mother stooping down to her child and kissed his forehead. And suddenly a big smile appeared on the child's face. Kajimoto found himself smiling as he saw the child twirled around until he saw the child was about to fall.

CRASH.

"Owww…"

The girl with honey coloured hair snapped out and saw that she fell on top of a guy with Shouta in between. It seemed like they were both trying to grabbed Shouta when the mother managed to grab Shouta but lost her balance and fell on top of Kajimoto.

She immediately got up from the guy and took Shouta in her arms. She glanced at the lad whom she fell upon and saw a handsome brunette.

"I'm very sorry. Are you alright?" She asked politely.

Kajimoto twitched in pain but he managed to smile, "I'm fine. Are you injured anywhere? Is your kid ok?"

She nodded and looked at Shouta, "That was so dangerous, Shouta…"

He pouted and apologised. Kajimoto stood up and helped the lady stand. Everyone was looking at them when a book assistant came by.

"Customers, are you alright?" He asked.

Both Kajimoto and the mother nodded, indicating that they were alright.

The girl turned to Kajimoto and bowed, "Thank you very much, uhm,"

"Kajimoto, Kajimoto Takahisa." He smiled.

"Thank you very much, Kajimoto-san." She bowed again. The child held her hand tighter and he bowed too.

"I'm sorry and thank you, onii-chan."

Kajimoto smiled, "It's ok. It's nothing big. Thank God you're ok." He patted the kid's head.

The mother picked up the books on the floor and handed two books to Kajimoto. She noticed a French encyclopaedia, which reminded her of a certain smile. Her expression turned gentle.

"Here are your books." She smiled.

Kajimoto nodded, "Thank you, Miss…"

She snapped out, "Ah, Asami, Asami Yuka. And this is my son, Asami Shouta."

Kajimoto was a bit taken when he heard the name 'Yuka'. A certain figure popped in his mind. His heart was beating fast. _'Could it be?'_

Yuka looked at Kajimoto, "Do you like reading French encyclopaedias?"

"Huh?" Kajimoto was strucked back to reality.

She smiled, "Do you like reading French encyclopaedias?"

"Oh, no, this is…" He paused and looked at Yuka.

Her expression softened. "I used to know someone who loves reading these kinds of books. She was a little strange but nevertheless, she was good at taking care of other people, in her own way. It was cute." Yuka chuckled.

Kajimoto felt a little pang. It had made him wonder what had happened.

They left the bookstore and Kajimoto looked at his watch, "It's quite late."

"Are you in a hurry?" Yuka asked.

"Well, sort of. We're in a curfew to be back. And a friend of mine is still isn't here." Kajimoto continued.

Shouta tugged on Yuka's sleeve, "Mama, sweets…!"

Yuka smiled, "Alright." She looked at Kajimoto, "Well, I'm sure you're not from around here but just in case, I hope I'll see you around. Then, we'll be off. Take care, Kajimoto-san." She and Shouta bowed and walked away.

Kajimoto kept his gaze fixed to Yuka's back. He wondered about a lot of things now. There was one thing he could be sure of was that, Asami Yuka is the person connected to Nagami Seichii and Kokoro.

Kokoro bought a packet of _andagi_. One was for her and another was for Kajimoto. She was walking while having a small smile on her face. A little thank you for being considerate to her.

She was walking until something caught her eyes. A view of a boy running towards her and Kokoro immediately stopped at her track. The little boy bumped into her and fell.

Kokoro felt her heart beating so fast that it was about to explode. She stared at him. He looked so familiar. There was no mistaking it. It was definitely. Kokoro had an immediate change of expression and patted the little boy's head before running away.

Shortly after, Yuka panted. "Mou, Shouta… Don't run away like. No matter how much you wanted _andagi_." She looked at Shouta who looked star strucked..

"What's wrong, Shouta? Did you hurt yourself anywhere?" She checked her son.

"That lady looked like she was about to cry…" Shouta said.

"Eh?" Yuka looked at Shouta and looked at the path where Shouta was looking and back to Shouta. "Who was?"

**Alright. That was such a long chapter. Wow, I've never written anything this long. Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Reviews is very much appreciated.**


End file.
